Switching Worlds
by SwaggamuffinMooh
Summary: Ellis was just a sarcastic girl, living an interesting life. But one day, she gets transported to a place she thought was only an algebraic cartoon... ( I updated the cover yet again. It's kind of bad, but it includes the newest character; Devon. Please enjoy ) Disclaimer: I don't own adventure time.
1. Waking up is my problem

**Okay, so this is an OC+Adventure Time With Fionna And Cake story. I know not many people enjoy these kinds of stories ( I know I don't :l ), but I decided for my first fanfiction on here, it should be original LOL. Well, all fan fictions of mine will be original, but I just wanted an OC in my first one :P **

**So yeah, Enjoy!**

* * *

"Wake up!"

Yelled Cassidy and Ellis groaned,

"Dude, five more minutes..."

"No! We gotta be at the mall by 9am, you got 30 minutes to get ready!"

She yelled, before walking out of her room. Ellis moaned again and rolled out of her best friend's bed. She had slept over for the weekend, and somehow managed to win sleeping in the bed for the night, while Cassidy had to sleep on the floor. Ellis got up lazily and slumped over to her grey and blue bag. Pulling out a Green t-shirt, white shorts and grey socks, she walked over to Cassidy's bathroom,

"Hey Cassie, I'm using your bathroom!"

She yelled downstairs, and Cassidy responded with silence. She rubbed her eyes and walked into the big bathroom, locking the door behind her. _A full day at the mall, no parents, and a pocket full of money! It's gonna be freakin' awesome!_ She thought with a smile, and quickly changed her shirt. After slipping on the socks, the door suddenly flew open,

"Ahh!"

Ellis screamed, seeing Cassidy,

"Dude! I could have been naked!"

Ellis exclaimed, and Cassidy crossed her arms,

"I know when you're not naked, so shut up. Are you ready yet?"

Cassidy asked her, and Ellis gave her a look,

"Yes. I am ready. I'm just going to go to the mall in my pajamas!"

She said, gesturing towards her pink, purple and yellow pajama bottoms. Cassidy laughed and walked out of the room, leaving Ellis to get ready. When she was gone, Ellis realized she forgot to grab a pair of underwear, so she headed back out of the bathroom. Cassidy was in the room, cleaning up the mess they had made, so Ellis grabbed her bag, searching around in it,

"Bro, did you mess with my bag?"

She asked, and Cassidy gave her a look, shaking her head,

"No. Why, what are you missing?"

"Underwear."

She told her, feeling a slight burn across her face. Ellis didn't blush much, so it wasn't really noticeable. Cassidy started looking around the room with her, when it started to get windy. Ellis turned to Cassidy,

"Umm, did you leave a window open?"

She asked her, but Cassidy shook her head. Ellis looked at all the windows, finding them closed. Then she figured it was coming from downstairs, so she shut the door. After another minute, the wind started up again,

"Okay seriously, you've either got really thin walls, or broken windows. What's up with the wind bro?"

"I don't know, ask my mom or something. And stop calling me stuff like 'dude' and 'bro'. It's getting annoying."

Said Cassidy, and Ellis rolled her eyes. Cassidy always hated how Ellis used words like that towards her. She knew that Cassidy didn't really mind it, but sometimes it _did_ get a little annoying. After 2 more minutes, the slight wind turned into a strong gust, blowing around the room. Cassidy's long blonde hair got blown around her face, while Ellis's dirty blonde pixie cut got only slightly messed up,

"What's going on!?"

Screamed Cassidy as she desperately tried to tame her hair,

"I have no idea!"

Ellis yelled back, and suddenly, a massive blue and white vortex appeared on the left wall. Cassidy screamed while Ellis stared in shock,

"What the stuff is that!?"

Yelled Ellis, and Cassidy jumped out of the way as her lamp went flying into it,

"No time to figure it out, move!"

She screamed, but it was too late. Ellis got sucked in before she could even think about moving. She went through a long blustery tunnel before hitting the ground on the other side. Before she could look at her surroundings, everything went black as she passed out.

* * *

**So that was the first chapter :) tell me what you think or whatever, review, read and junk. Also, this is an AT story, it goes into more of that later :P **

**-Moohdle**


	2. Where Am I?

**Okay, so just a heads up for future updating: I won't be updating on Tuesdays. I have important biz that lasts all night so I won't be home on Tuesday nights :P LOL Anyway, so now it gets interesting slightly I guess._. I don't know. Most chapters will be fairly long, so it'll be quite the read... **

**Read and review **

**Disclaimer: HA! As if, I don't own Adventure Time.**

Ellis woke with a sudden start, her head whipping up in surprise. A memory of her getting sucked into the vortex flashed, and she realized that she was somewhere other than Cassidy's bedroom. Her vision was slightly blurred, but that didn't stop her from noticing the difference in her surroundings. Everything looked… flat. She shook her head and blinked several times in attempt to clear her vision, but it only helped slightly,

"Where am I?"

She said to no one in particular. Finally, her vision cleared and she gaped. Ellis knew right then and there where she was. She was in a cartoon.

Her favourite cartoon.

A cartoon that rhymed with Padventure Slime,

"Oh my gosh…"

She said as she turned in a slow circle,

"I'm… I'm in Ooo…"

Either that or I'm in Aaa, she thought. There was no real way to find out except try and find someone. She thought about who would be the easiest to find. If she went to the tree house to find Finn or Fionna, she could come up empty handed as they could be adventuring. Despite her being the ultimate Adventure Time fan, she didn't really know where Marceline or Marshall Lee's cave was. Her best bet was to go to the Candy Kingdom. She knew where that was, but even if she didn't, she could see it in the distance and it wasn't that far away. So, half-dressed in her pajamas, she headed to the Candy Kingdom.

-0-

On Ellis's way, she had to keep a sharp eye out for anything that would determine which land she was in, Ooo or Aaa. As she passed a large rock, she spotted a purple lump,

"Hey! Lumpy Space Princess!"

She called out, thinking it was the Princess, but she mustn't have yelled loud enough. He or she didn't turn around, so she kept walking to the Kingdom. The land she was in was a little more detailed than what the show back home showed. She had never noticed the amount of small ponds there were.

Finally, she made it to the Candy Kingdom. As she walked in, many of the candy people stared and whispered to each other. Irritation covered her face, as she hated being whispered about. But once she overheard one of them, she was confused,

"I thought Finn and Fionna were the last humans?"

A gumdrop had said, and she almost had to stop walking. _Wait, Finn _and_ Fionna? _She said inside her thoughts. Last time she checked, Fionna was just Ice Kings imagination! But now she was being gossiped about as being the _third_ human in existence? When did this happen?

She quickened her pace to the Castle so she could get some answers.

-0-

Finn walked into the Candy Kingdom, casually heading to the Candy Castle. He needed to urgently speak with Princess Bubblegum and Prince Gumball. As he walked, he spotted the castle and started jogging, but when he got closer, he saw somebody at the gates. When he was close enough, he gasped. Him and Fionna were the only humans, right? It seemed the boy at the gates was human though, and he was arguing with the Banana guards, obviously not being let into the castle. He watched as the boy turned around in defeat, but when he saw his face, he realized it was just a girl with short hair. He noticed her female features as she walked away from the gates, and he knew they wouldn't let her in. Finn was about to walk over to her, but then the girl jumped up a building, ran across the rooftops, and slipped into a window. He gaped at her agility, and ran after her. _I need to know who this girl is. She's totally math! _He thought, and ran into the castle, faintly hearing the Banana Guards greeting him.

-0-

As Ellis walked silently through the candy castle's walls, she looked around. It was weird for her being a cartoon. She felt so flat and two dimensional, but as she passed a mirror she saw her curves. She had Fionna's body type slightly, but Ellis was naturally skinny and had her own features. Her hair was slightly lighter than it was on Earth, and she only had 3 fingers and one thumb. Making a fist, she realized how it didn't feel wrong that she didn't have 5 fingers. Whatever, she needed to find the Prince, and the Princess.

As she walked, she noticed an echoing of feet coming down the hall towards her. Ellis didn't know why she was panicking, but it was probably because she just broke into a castle. She ran the opposite way, which was going back to the window she jumped in, and spotted a lumpy yellow couch. Without thinking twice, she jumped behind it. The second she was behind it, she was grabbed, and a familiar voice said,

"Finn I got her!"

It was Jake the dog. He went back to his original form, but 5x bigger. His large hand was holding her a metre and a half above the ground. Then Finn rounded the corner,

"Rhombus! Now, who are you?"

He asked, and Ellis blinked,

"Umm, I'm Ellis. The human girl."

She said, and he looked confused,

"But me and Fionna are the last two humans in Aaa…"

"I'm not really from around here"

She said, and a voice inside her head snickered, _way to state the obvious, _it said with sarcasm. Jake 'Hmm'ed with thought and said,

"Let's take her to Gumball and Peebles!"

"Wait, wait! What happened to _just_ Peebles?"

She asked before Jake started moving, and Finn smiled at her,

"PB sent me, FP, LSP, Marci, Ice King, our BMO, and Peppermint butler here, and we decided to stay!"

He said and she sighed as they started walking. Since when did these guys know about their alternate characters?

**Well, that was a nice chapter **** Let's hope it explains some of the story for now… It probs doesn't. **

**Anyway, everything will make sense in the next chapter, don't worry ^^**


	3. Sarcastic Remarks

**I'm gonna start doing P.O.V's. (Point of Views) Just to make this story a little more readable for myself, and others. No updating tomorrow. **

**Please, I need more readers ( ._.) and more reviews. I've only gotten like, one..**

**Disclaimer: Honestly though, why do we have to put this up? As if someone on here would try to say they owned Adventure Time and get away with it.. But I don't own adventure time all the same**

* * *

Ellis's P.O.V

At the Castle, I had to explain everything to Prince Gumball, Princess Bubblegum, Finn and Jake. Finn and Jake were really confused when I told them about my world, but the two royals understood.

Well, at least I thought they did. Either that or they were too lazy to ask never-ending questions like Finn and Jake were. Though Gumball and Bubblegum were interested by me. PB was truly fascinated by a third human, and kept examining my hair and face and such, making sure I was indeed human. Gumball however, was concerned,

"Has anyone seen Fionna?" He asked us all, and then Finn lit up,

"That's what I was coming here for! I was on a double date with her and Flame Prince, when the Ice Queen attacked with the Ice King!"

-Flashback-

_"Ice Queen!"_

_"Ice King!" yelled Finn and Fionna in unison. It had been an average day for them both, having a double picnic date with their partners, but then the Ice Queen decided to attack them, bringing along Ice King,_

_"Nice Try Tomboy!" Ice Queen cackled as Fionna attempted to punch her out of the sky. Finn sliced at Ice King with his sword, but he dodged it with ease,_

_"Slow down Finn, you're making this really hard!" complained the Ice King, and then he pulled out a large blaster. Aiming carefully at Finn, which was incredibly difficult, he tried to shoot him, only to hit the ground,_

_"Aww nuts! Finn, can you stop moving for a second?" he asked, and Finn gave him a look of disgust,_

_"No way Ice King! Leave us alone!" he yelled, and then Ice Queen shoved him out of the way. She grinned evilly at Fionna and pulled out a blaster of her own,_

_"Goodbye Fionna!" She yelled in triumph, and then shot at her. Flame Prince yelled 'No!' in protest, but it was too late. What surprised them all, except Ice Queen and Ice King, was that instead of Fionna being frozen or something, a large vortex appeared and sucked her in without wasting a second! Everybody stared at where Fionna once stood as the Ice Queen flew away with the Ice King. Finn gaped at the spot until he said,_

_"Where did she go!?" and looked at FP and FP, as if they knew the answer. Flame Prince simply stood in shock, while Flame Princess shook her head. Thinking that PG or PB would have an answer, Finn sped off towards the candy kingdom. _

_-0-_

_Flame Prince looked at Flame Princess,_

_"Where did she go?" he asked her, and she shook her head again. Then she ran off towards the flame kingdom, with FP following._

_-0-_

_2 minutes later, Ellis landed on the hard ground of Aaa, the hard force knocking her unconscious. _

-End of Flashback-

( A/N: Finn basically told that story, up until the parts with Ellis and FP/FP )

Gumball looked at Finn, then at me. He sighed,

"I have a theory of what happened to Fionna." He said, and a thought ran across my mind. _So do I smart guy_, It said, but I listened to Gumball,

"I do believe that the Ice Queen shot her with some sort of… of… well, I really don't know what to call it. But what I do know is that when Fionna was transported through the vortex, a similar one was opened up in your world. You must have been transported here, while she went to… what is your planet called?" He asked me, and I almost laughed_. It's the same planet as yours genius, just a few years apart_, I said in my head, but kept my laughter contained,

"My planet is called Earth." I replied, and He simply nodded,

"Then Fionna must be on Earth. You have had experience on your planet, yes?" he asked, and another thought crossed my mind. _No gumball, I have had absolutely no experience on the planet that I've lived on for 13 years_, It said, but again, I refrained from saying sarcastic remarks, or laughing,

"Yeah." Was all I said to him, and he nodded,

"Then tell me, will she be okay?" He said, and looked intently at me. I simply blinked, and responded with,

"It really depends on who she meets."

Marshall's P.O.V

You know, I think it's really stupid that Fionna started dating Flame Prince, and going on her stupid double dates. She had to cancel _another_ jam session today because she was on a picnic with her and her friends.

Whatever, if I couldn't chill with Fi, then I could always bug Gumball and Bubblegum.

I think it's awesome that the people from Ooo came to live here in Aaa. They're pretty sick people, but it's kind of freaky how it's like talking to ourselves. After I met Marceline, Fionna wanted me to date her, but I told her it would be weird. I mean, it'd be like dating myself.

Then again, why wouldn't I date myself?

But I didn't like Marceline like that. She was rad, but I wasn't feelin' it, and neither was she.

So yeah, on my way to the Candy Castle, I overheard rumors of some newbie in Aaa. It seemed pretty boring for me, so I didn't bother asking anybody. All I did was float past the Banana guards with my umbrella in my usual attire. Red and grey plaid flannel, dark blue jeans, and my maroon converse. The guards didn't bother saying anything to me. I could go anywhere in the Candy Kingdom, because everyone was too afraid to stop me.

I loved it.

Floating through the long hallways, I made it to Bubba's lab. When I got there, I opened the door and planted a smirk on my face,

"So, what are the candy couple up to…" I started, but then I saw somebody else in the room. Yeah, Finn and Jake were there too, but I'd seen them everywhere. Who I saw seemed like a boy, but when they turned around, I noticed her curves. She looked me up and down before shooting me a smirk and saying,

"Look, it's the bad boy wannabe."

* * *

**Terrible ending, I know. But whatever, it's my story and I had to end the chapter somewhere ( ._.) **

**So yeah, now bringing Marshall Lee into this :)**

**Who doesn't fangirl over him? I haven't met a single soul who doesn't. Scratch that, I've met one.**

**Read and Review :)**


	4. Badboy With A Soft Side

**Well, so as I promised, I didn't update yesterday. I was gonna because I got home early, but…**

**I'm a lazy bum so I decided to do otherwise… **

**Anyway, here's the next chapter ^^**

**Read and Review! :D**

Marshall's P.O.V

"Look, it's the Badboy Wannabe." She said to me, and I blinked. I didn't even _know_ this girl, and she'd just insulted me the way a close friend would,

"Excuse me? Last time I checked, I wasn't a wannabe, _princess_." I said, folding my arms. She advanced towards me, but Finn grabbed her arm,

"Call me that again, _Pasty." _She threatened, and I had to laugh. Pasty? Was that supposed to be insulting? She didn't scare me in the slightest way, but I knew I'd struck some sort of nerve on her,

"Wow, haven't even known you for five minutes and already got on your bad side. New record." I said with pride, and she rolled her eyes while PB gave me a look,

"Marshall, please. This is Ellis." She said, and I floated up and over them, so I was looking down on them all,

"Like I care?" I scoffed, and Gumball rolled his eyes,

"She's a human from another world it seems. Perhaps, even another dimension. It seems that while Fionna got transported through the vortex into Ellis's world, Ellis came here." He said, and I snickered,

"In her pajamas?" I said, and she looked up at me,

"I'm half dressed." She said, and then looked back at Gumball. Ellis intrigued me; she was sassy almost, had an attitude, and seemed tough. She didn't have muscles or anything, but she _did_ look like she could fight me and not lose.

Not that she could win though; she'd probably end up backing out,

"It seems so. But what worries me is that we'll have absolutely no way to retrieve Fionna from your world, or send you back. This could be a permanent switch." He said, and glancing down at Ellis I saw she was gaping,

"Wait what? Okay, you guys are awesome and everything, and I've always wanted to be here, but I have a life, family and friends to get back to!" she exclaimed, and I rolled my eyes,

"Then why'd you come?" I asked with sarcasm. There was no answer at first, but looking down I saw she was glaring at me,

"It wasn't my choice _genius_!" she half yelled, and then Gumball held her back,

"Ellis, calm down. He's always like this." He told her, and then she looked at him,

"I know he is. He's a big lumpin' jerk with a soft side. You're the nice guy, and Finn's the hero." She said, and I saw Finn look at her,

"Hey Ellis, how come you know so much about us?" he asked, and her face lit up into a smile,

"Dude, I watch Adventure Time all the time when it's on T.V!"

"Adventure Time? Isn't that your catch phrase Finn?" asked Jake while scratching his head and Ellis looked like she was gonna burst out laughing. I processed what she'd just said while she continued,

"It's a series of your adventures with Jake! Fionna and you guys didn't really get many episodes; you were more a fan fiction from the Ice King at first… But, I guess you're real." She said and we all started to think about this. _I was just some… _character _on a show in her world?_ I thought, and I glanced down at her. She looked worried as she noticed us all thinking about what she'd just said,

"But no worries, I mean, me just being here proves that you're real! Right?" she said and then we all snapped out of our thoughts. Gumball gave her a smile,

"Of course." He simply said, and then went to check on an overflowing test tube. Bubblegum looked at Ellis, then Finn,

"Finn, I'm sure Ellis already knows the land of Aaa, but please, if she's going to be here for a while she should at least get to know everything. Would you mind showing her around?" she asked him, and Finn nodded,

"Sure PB. Hey Jake, wanna come with us?" he asked him, but Jake shook his head,

"Sorry dude, I'm late for a date with Rainicorn. Maybe I'll catch up later…" he explained, and then stretched out of the room, his bottom half following. I played with my umbrella as Finn turned to Ellis,

"Guess it's just you and me. Come on!" He said, and then they jogged out. Bubblegum looked at me, and I knew she wanted me to go with them. Not to be friends with her or anything, she probably just wanted me out of the room entirely. So I rolled my eyes and floated after the two kids. How old were they both, anyway?

I didn't care. So I followed them out of the castle, popping up my umbrella to protect me from the sun.

-0-

Marshall's P.O.V

I had to follow them all around Aaa, and it was exhausting. I know I wasn't walking or anything, but it was boring. So as we just finished meeting _every single citizen in the Candy Kingdom, _I made conversation,

"What else do you know about us?" I asked Ellis as we walked around,

"Well, I know Finn's birthday is some sort of Pi day-" Before she could finish, Finn cut her off,

"Pie day!? I want Pie!" he screamed, and Ellis laughed,

"No dude, _Pi_ day. P-I. It's a math thing or something. Pretty funny actually, considering all your catch phrases have to do with math." She said, and Finn looked at her like she was insane,

"No they don't." He protested, and I rolled my eyes,

"Yeah they do. _Algebraic, Mathematical, Rhombus. _I could go on." I said, and he thought it over before smiling,

"Haha, I guess I do."

"Exactly." Ellis said with a smile, and we continued walking. Something had been bugging me though; why did she call me a badboy _wannabe_? I was certainly no wannabe,

"What else?" I asked her, and she thought,

"Well, you're like, 1000 years old or something, and Finn's… what, 14 now?" she said, and we both nodded at her,

"Rhombus! Come on Ellis; let's show you to my tree house!" Finn suddenly shouted, and then Ellis looked at her clothes,

"Can I get some real clothes first? And maybe some shoes?" she said, and then I picked her up. She yelped in surprise as I carried her away to Marceline's place. She would have all the perfect stuff for Ellis,

"Dude! What the junk!?" Ellis exclaimed, and I rolled my eyes,

"Calm down, I'm only taking you to Marci's. What did you think I was gonna do, throw you into a cloud and drop you?"

(A/N: It's funny, in the original chapter I wrote, Marshall did exactly that ^ but I did a rewrite because I didn't like it._.)

I said, and Ellis laughed,

"See, you are a wannabe." She said, and I scoffed,

"Whatever. So out of all the… _characters_ here, who's your favourite?" I asked her, trying to make conversation. She could tease me all she wanted, I could care less,

"Well, guys or girls?"

"Start with the girls." I said, and she thought before saying,

"Either Fionna or Marceline."

"Why?" I asked her. I understood the Fionna part, I mean, she was cool, but Marceline?

"They're both wicked and awesome. They're also not girly." She said, and I nodded,

"Alright, now the guys."

"Well, it's either Flame Prince, You or Finn." She said, and I frowned,

"Why FP?"

"I think it'd be awesome to be made of fire. But that'd be difficult for other stuff…" she said, and I laughed,

"Alright, what about between me and Finn?"

"Well, I can't decide. Finn's totally awesome, but you… you're bad with a soft side." She said, and when we landed in front of Marci's house, I rolled me eyes,

"Again with this? What soft spot are you talking about?" I asked her, and she grinned slightly,

"You openly took me to Marceline's house. I didn't ask _you_ in particular, and you didn't act like it was the worst thing in the world. I'm telling ya, you've got a soft side." She said, and then turned around. I made a face at her as she knocked on the door, and then Marceline came out,

"Who dares disturb the queen of the Night-o-sphere at such an hour?" she said dramatically,

"Me and Marshall Lee."

"Me who?"

"Me. Can we come in?" Ellis asked bravely, and I suppressed a laugh. Marceline took a second look at Ellis and smirked,

"Sure, whatever." She said, and then we walked in. Marceline's house was one of my old ones that I'd built. It looked similar to my current one, but slightly different. As Marceline looked at Ellis, she folded her arms,

"So, new girl, you just woke up an all-powerful Vampire queen for what reason?" Marceline asked her, and Ellis looked at her clothes,

"I need to change out of my pajamas. You got any clothes?" she asked, and Marci nodded to the stairs,

"Closet's upstairs. Pick whatever you want, just put back whatever you mess up." She said, and Ellis skipped upstairs. I glanced at Marceline, and sat in a chair beside her kitchen table.

**I don't think that this was any better than the original one I had written, but whatever… The first one didn't make sense to me, but this one kinda does. **

**Whatever, hope ya liked it. **

**Read and Review **


	5. I'm not a child

**This chapter may not be very long, because it's late here and I need to fill my head with more songs and lyrics. **

**So yeah, enjoy this chapter…**

Ellis's P.O.V

Upstairs in Marceline's room, I dug through a bunch of clothes. I thought Marceline was very trusting with me, but I didn't care. I needed clothing, and that's what I was getting. So I grabbed a pair of tight dark jeans, and a grey hoodie, but I kept my shirt because it wasn't dirty or anything. Looking for shoes, I knew Marceline had to have some kind of shoes I could wear. I knew she did, but I was wondering whether or not they'd be my size. But after looking around her closet some more, I found a small pair of converse low tops. I grinned at them and tried them on. Luckily, it was a nice fit, only slightly big. But all the same, I was fully dressed and ready to go. Passing a mirror, I fixed my short dirty blonde hair and started walking back. But then I stopped and looked back at the mirror. _What kind of Vampire keeps a freaking _mirror _in their room? _I thought, and shook my head, walking back downstairs. Mirrors were irrelevant for vampires, so why did she have one? I'd ask her later or something.

When I got downstairs, Marshall and Marceline were talking about something, but soon stopped when I walked in. Marceline looked at me, and smiled,

"Nice choice. Hey kid, I never caught your name." she said, and I stood there, thinking about sitting down,

"Ellis." I simply replied, and decided to stand until I was asked to sit. I may have an I-don't-care-about-anything attitude, but I was polite. Marshall looked at me with a funny look,

"So I heard how you got here." She said, and I blinked. I knew I wasn't the best at making conversation, but this was horrible,

"Yeah, it was insane." I replied, and then she nodded towards the third chair. I sat down and she looked at me,

"Well, now you're here. Welcome to Aaa."

"I feel welcomed." I said, shooting a look at Marshall. He simply smirked as Marceline continued,

"So, I saw you eyeing my bass when you walked in. Can you play?" she asked, and it was true. I had been looking at it,

"No, I've never learned to play bass. I just think it's cool." I replied, and she smiled,

"Thanks. What can you play, if anything?" she asked me, and I thought for a minute before saying,

"Well, I can play the tenor saxophone, something I learned at school, and I can sort of play Piano. But, not really." I said to her. I could play a lot more if I tried to learn, but I was very lazy. There was an awkward silence before Marci said,

"Well, how about singing? Can you sing?" she asked me, and I smiled. I was very proud of my singing, but I wasn't big headed about it,

"Yeah." Was all I said, and then Marceline nodded,

"Go on then."

"What?"

"Sing." She asked, and I blinked,

"Uhm… I've got minor stage fright… maybe when I've known you for more than one day." I said, and Marceline laughed,

"No worries kid." She said, and I smiled. Marceline was alright, compared to Marshall. I was about to say something, but then Finn burst through the door,

"Come on Ellis, we've gotta see all of Aaa!" He exclaimed, and then I stood up along with Marshall, walking to the door. Before I left, I turned to Marci,

"Later Marceline." I said to her, and she waved to me as we left.

-0-

Marshall's P.O.V

After Finn showed us to every other place in Aaa, we went back to the Candy Kingdom. I was again carrying Ellis, but this time above the clouds in the night sky,

"Hey can you sing a quick song?" I asked her, and I felt her shake her head,

"I said I had stage fright. Even if I didn't I wouldn't do it." She said, and I laughed,

"Aww, why not?"

"Do I even have to explain this to you?" she said, and I sighed. I think she actually hated me. Part of me didn't want her to hate me, and wanted to be at least friends, so I slowed to a stop,

"Hey, why aren't we moving?" she asked, and I frowned,

"Okay listen. So far, me and you haven't gotten off to such a great start."

"Ya think?" she said, and I looked down at her. I know she couldn't see me because I was holding her by her stomach, but oh well,

"Yeah, I know. So here's the deal; I'll be somewhat nice to you, you stop hating me, and we can be friends, okay?" I offered, and she was silent for a moment. Then she burst out laughing,

"What's so funny?" I asked her,

"Dude, I don't hate you. I may act like it, but that's my attitude. I don't wanna be rude, but you gotta learn to take jokes." She said, and I felt better. I didn't know why though,

"Oh okay… So, friends?" I asked her, and she nodded,

"Of course!" she said, and she sounded happy. I smiled and started moving again, to the Candy Castle.

-0-

(Still Marshall's P.O.V)

At the Candy Castle, everyone was discussing where Ellis would be staying. Nobody had any idea how long she would stay, so it was necessary to know where,

"She could stay here at the Candy Castle." Suggested Gumball, and it wasn't a bad idea. She'd be safe at least, but she was still a kid. She'd probably eat the entire castle. Just thinking about it I snickered,

"How about at my treehouse?" Finn said,

"How about my place?" I suggested, and everybody except Ellis stared at me. She stifled her laugh,

"Wha- I'm not gonna do anything to her!" I protested, knowing what they were thinking,

"She's what, 10?" I said, and Ellis quickly answered with,

"I'm 13."

"13 then. Still, where I live is an actual house, I've got a spare bedroom and my place isn't edible." I said, and Ellis looked like she could care less where she stayed as she let out a yawn. Humans usually fell asleep at night, while I was mostly wide awake. But because I'd been awake all day, even I was tired,

"Marshall, she's only a young teenager, younger than Finn. She'd be _much_ safer elsewhere." Gumball explained,

"Well we should let her choose. She should have her own opinion."

"She's too young Marshall."

"She has a name, ya know." Ellis piped up, and we all looked at her,

"Ellis please, let us talk." Said Gumball, and I felt slightly mad at him. He spoke to her the way he spoke to Finn; like an adult to a toddler. I hated when he did that. He did it to me too, but not as much, because he knew he'd get something in return. After he'd said that to Ellis, she looked at him with such a glare, I half expected daggers to come out of her eyes,

"I'm not a child." She simply said, and Gumball was taken aback. I think he'd expected her to respond like Finn does; to go red and look down, and then walk away. But no, she'd whipped a defensive answer right out of her mouth, and left him standing there in shock,

"Gumball let _Ellis _choose where to stay. As she said, she ain't a kid." I told him, and folded my arms. Gumball's mouth was slightly open, as if searching for words, so Bubblegum spoke up. I'd forgotten she was even there,

"Marshall, keep her safe, and don't hurt her. She may stay at your household." She told me, and I nodded. Then I grabbed Ellis and picked her up, floating out of the castle, leaving Gumball to figure out what just happened.

**LOL she's a smart aleck. Anyway, enjoy the chapter **

**And tell me if Marshall and Ellis became friends a little **_**too**_** fast. I mean, I know that I made Ellis forgiving and friendly beforehand, but I just need to know.**

**JUST TO LET YOU KNOW:**

**I actually have this entire story written out, so I won't have any reason not to update on time. Apart from being lazy... As I just said, I made Ellis forgiving and friendly. So she shows affection by insulting, but it's just a joke. She does it to Marshall because she knows he's tough.**

**Well, read and Review :P **


	6. Nicknames

**Soz for not updating yesterday, I was at a sleepover. **

**That's something I never **_**ever **_**want to relive… for the most part anyway…**

**So yeah, I may put up two chapters to be nice and make up for missing yesterday, but I was up until like, 5 am. LOL good times… **

**So, read and review, here's the new chapter ^^**

Marshall's P.O.V

As I flew across the night sky, holding Ellis by her waist, I decided to ask her questions. Nothing important, just simple questions that I didn't really need to know about her,

"So, is Ellis your real name?" I asked her. It was a pretty stupid question, but I didn't know Ellis could be a name. It sounded unnatural,

"Yeah dude, only 4% of girls have the first name Ellis." She said, and I blinked. _Only 4 percent? _I thought, _of what? _I glanced at her,

"4% of what?"

"Of 100." She replied, and I frowned. That wasn't many humans in her world,

"Is that how many humans are one your planet?" I asked, and she laughed. Her laugh was nice, and sweet. Like… Like a strawberry,

"No way bro, there's _way_ more than that!" she exclaimed, and I waited for her to explain. When she didn't I asked,

"So, how many humans are there?"

"Well, roughly 7 billion." She said, and I almost dropped her,

"7 _billion_!?" I exclaimed, and she acted like it was the most boring thing in the world,

"Yeah, so 4% isn't much. I think..." I figured she was proud to be different,

"But… Glob, Fionna would've passed out or something by now!" I said, and she laughed. It was true though; Fionna had only met 2 humans; Finn and Steven Strong. But she doesn't like to talk about Steven, so I'm not sure he was a human. Whatever,

"I bet she would. But no matter." Ellis said, and that was the end of the conversation,

"Do you have any nicknames?" I asked her. I had taken our past conversation and pulled out a new one. At first I thought my attempt at conversation hadn't worked because she was silent. But after a few seconds, she answered with,

"Well, yeah. I've got maybe 4." And I smiled,

"Alright, name 'em."

"Well, one of my more common nicknames is Dee. It came from the name Dexter, which was the name my parents were going to name me." She said. _Man, her parents really think outside the box_, I thought as she continued,

"My really, really good friend gave me a nickname- well, 2 actually. The first one is Moohdle, and he called me it sometimes because I like cows so much, and it's a good name." she said, and I just knew she was smiling,

"What was his name?" I asked her, and she fell silent. It surprised me greatly, and I figured that the guy was somebody she didn't feel comfortable talking about. So I chose to not ever call her Moohdle,

"Sorry dude…" she said, and I shook my head,

"It's fine. Got any more?" I asked, and I could just feel her happy attitude rising,

"Yeah, I've got one more. I think you'll love it." She said, and I grinned,

"Go on."

"So, it's from the same friend, and it's hilarious. I can't remember how I got it, but in the word 'smell', the last three words are the first three words of my name. This guy took that, and added the last two letters of my name to it, and created the best nickname I've ever had." She said, and I think she was letting me figure it out what it was because she was silent after that. So I did what she said; I took the last two letter of her name (i-s) and added them to the word Smell.

I burst out laughing,

"Smellis!?" I exclaimed while laughing, and I heard her laugh also,

"That's it!? Glob, I'm gonna call you that forever!" I said and then we were both laughing. The nickname was good play on words, and I knew she didn't smell. I checked though, just in case she did, but only found her to smell like Oranges. But the name was still funny. I figured I was laughing a little _too_ hard than what I should've, but hearing her laugh made me laugh so hard I had to clutch my stomach.

Only when I heard her shrill scream, did I realize that I'd let go.

**Nice one Genius. -_- **

**And that's the end of chapter whatever this is. ****  
**

**I'm just kidding ( ._.) read on…**

Ellis's P.O.V

As soon as I felt Marshall's hands release my stomach, I felt the familiar feeling of falling. At first, I was too stunned to do anything but watch. My hearing had temporarily gone out in those few seconds of pure shock, and I had lost my voice. But soon after, the wind screamed in my ears harshly. Although I couldn't hear myself, I could feel my vocal chords vibrating as I screamed. The ground raced towards me as I shot through the air, and I closed my eyes. Although, I could've just passed out from the speed. I'll never really know, because the next moment I opened my eyes I was on a large bird. When I realized that I was safe, I started laughing! I was most likely in shock, but at least I wasn't crying. I looked beside me and saw Marshall flying alongside the bird. He smiled at me and then led the bird to ground, where I immediately hopped off,

"Oh dude, never do that again." I said to him as the bird flew off. He looked at me and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly,

"Yeah, sorry about that. Thank Grod that bird was there, huh?" he said, and I nodded, bending over with my hands on my knees. I wasn't gonna puke or anything, I just needed to recollect myself,

"Dee, you okay?" he asked, and I laughed, whipping myself up,

"Yeah bro, I'm fine." I reassured him, and gave him a proud smile to top it off. He nodded and then pointed behind him with his thumb,

"My house is over there. Head on up, and I'll be there in a few." He said, and then I ran to the cave he was pointing at. I glanced back to see his back facing me, and grinned as I faintly heard him talking to himself. Without waiting another second, I ran up to his house. It looked exactly like Marceline's old house in Ooo. White a dark roof, and girly flowers out front. I did see some grey roses as I tried to open the door. Quietly laughing, I put my hand on the handle and jiggled it. _Locked_, I said in my head, and went all around the house, trying to get the windows open. No use, they were all locked.

No matter, I'd find a way in.

I could've waited for Marshall, but decided otherwise. Scaling the house, I made it to the roof and jumped down his chimney. I tumbled down until I fell out into a room. It looked normal, apart from the long black soot trail I'd left behind me. I was _covered _in soot, from head to toe, and I literally couldn't move. If I walked, I'd leave footprints, and even the slightest movement sent excess soot falling to the floor. Finally, the door opened, and in floated Marshall. When he saw me, he started laughing, and I glared at him,

"It's not funny." I said lowly, and he just laughed harder,

"Well stuff you. You were taking too long anyway." I told him, and then started walking to find his bathroom,

"Hey! Ellis, come on, wait." He said and I turned to him with a grin, knowing that he thought I was taking this seriously. When he saw my smile, I noticed him relax a bit more,

"Bathroom's in my room. My room's upstairs, first hallway, 2nd door on the right, got it?" he asked, and I nodded, my grin widening,

"Got it. Dude, you gotta realize I don't get mad easily." I said, and he ruffled my temporary black hair in a teasing manner. I laughed slightly and swiped at his hand, and headed upstairs to wash the black out of my everywhere.

**Well, that was even worse than the fake entry. No matter though.**

**Enjoy this chapter, and if I do end up making another chapter, it won't be very long. **

**So, read and review, and enjoy your pleasant 19 hour wait **


	7. I'll punch you

**So I didn't end up making a second chapter yesterday ( ._.) I was way too tired. **

**But here's a new chapter :) I think this is like, chapter 7 now… not really sure. **

**I've gotten some really nice reviews, and some awesome ideas :D I'll have to slightly edit some stuff to make room for this 'love triangle' that's been suggested. But really, who would like Ellis? She's a violent sassy little smart aleck. lol at least I love her 3 **

**Oh yeah, and someone said something about major age difference between Smellis and Marshall. (Obviously, she's 13 and he's 1000) Everyone makes Marshall like, physically 18 or 20 in these fan fictions, but I can't see him or Marceline like that. Maybe Marceline, but I more see Marshall as a 15 year old. I have no idea why, but I just do. So anyway,**

**Enjoy :P**

* * *

Ellis's P.O.V

After I'd washed all the soot out of my hair and off my body, I stepped out of the shower into the bathroom again. I kept the door shut and locked, and put on the T-shirt I had been wearing. It didn't have any black stuff on it because the hoodie had covered it well. I put on underwear, and then looked at the black jeans. I couldn't put them back on, but I didn't have any other clothes. So I grabbed some scissors and cut them off at the mid-thigh. I shook them to get off the soot, and then put them on. I put on my socks, and then grabbed a towel, drying my hair. I looked at myself in the mirror, and then stopped drying my hair. I stared at the mirror and blinked,

"Why does _he_ have a mirror too?" I said to myself, and then shook my head, continuing to dry my hair. After another 2 minutes passed, and I heard a knock at the door,

"You done yet? This is like, the only bathroom I have!" Marshall yelled through the door, and I frowned. _Who keeps _one _bathroom in their house?_ I thought to myself,

"Yeah, just drying my hair." I replied, and then continued,

"Alright, I'll be downstairs."

"Hey wait!" I exclaimed, and then unlocked the door. I opened it up and looked at him,

"Dude, what's with the mirror?" I asked him, and he blinked,

"I have a mirror?"

"Yeah, in there." I said to him, and then he looked at me, with my damp hair, grey tinted shirt, ripped shorts with leftover soot, and white socks with black spots. He walked around me and looked at the mirror. I glanced in and saw that only his clothes showed up,

"Wow. I never really noticed the mirror." He said, and a strange thought went through my head. I shivered at the thought, and immediately got rid of it. Marshall walked out of the bathroom as I started drying my hair again, and he walked downstairs. When he was gone, I went back into the bathroom and grabbed my shoes. My hair was somewhat damp, but dry enough, so I styled it into my usual style. I couldn't wear my shoes until I'd gotten all the soot off, so I just carried them downstairs. When I got down, Marshall was floating over the couch, watching something on the television. I casually walked over and he looked at my shorts,

"Did you cut your jeans or something?" he asked me, and I shrugged,

"Yeah, they were too tight and covered in that stuff from your chimney." I said, and he laughed,

"Honestly, why did you even do that?"

"You were taking too long doing whatever. But I did think it would be kinda funny." I said, and then he laughed again,

"Yeah, for me!" he exclaimed, and I really didn't think it was that funny anymore,

"Marshall, I'll punch you." I threatened, and he only laughed harder,

"Yeah right, like you would-" Before he could finish, I punched him in the face. He let out a yelp and cupped his face while exclaiming the words,

"Dude! You're violent!" and I laughed,

"I'm not really." I said, and he looked at me like I was insane, making me laugh,

"I only punched you because I know you can take a hit."

"How about you, can you take a hit?" he asked lowly, and I shot him a look. He started laughing, but stopped to cup his nose again. It might have been bleeding,

"Alright, I'll be in the washroom." He said and floated up to his room. I watched him go, and then focused my attention on the T.V. I actually laughed at what he was watching. Twilight for God's sakes! It was way different than the Twilight back home though; all the characters were 'adventure time' styled. It was funny really, but I was surprised Marshall would watch something as stupid as this.

(A**/N: Alright, I keep on imaging Marshall as some creepy sexual harasser… I have no idea why, but I just need to put it out there that he isn't. Somebody tell me if I'm writing him like that._. Hopefully I'm the only one who noticed this… Read on.)**

I'd never actually seen Twilight, except for the last one, and I wasn't too fond of it. He seemed to be halfway through the 2nd one, and I found myself watching it. I'd heard all these terrible rumors about it, and how dramatic and sad the movie was. How bad the acting was, and how sappy the story line was.

It was half true.

It was way too dramatic and sappy for me, but they weren't bad actors. It was getting pretty funny when the T.V got turned off. I looked up and saw Marshall with the remote. He looked down at me,

"Seriously?"

"What?" I asked, and he laughed,

"You were watching it? I only have it for the laughs!" he said, and I laughed,

"Whatever bro." I said, and I grinned. I let out a yawn, and looked at my clock necklace. I used to have a watch, but then this guy broke it on purpose. So I fixed up a chain and snapped in on, creating my handy dandy watch necklace. It was never wrong. Looking at it, I saw it was 10:55 p.m., so I stood up,

"So, do I have a room?" I asked, and Marshall nodded, leading me up.

Marshall's P.O.V

After she asked if she had a room, I remembered the old spare room I still had from when Fionna used to stay over. It used to be one of my music rooms, but Cake made me change it because Fionna had habits of falling asleep on my couch. So I took Ellis up to it. She was very quiet; I could hardly hear her coming up the stairs. But when we got up, I turned to make sure she was still there. When I looked, I saw she was staring into space, with a tired look on her face. I think she'd enjoy the room. I looked at the door. It was a nice light blue at the top, slowly fading into a deep royal blue. I opened it without hesitation, and she walked in, looking at the room. I followed after her as she looked around. The walls matched the doors pattern and colours, and the carpet was the same colour as the deep royal blue colour. It was a soft carpet, and had 2 guitars, 1 keyboard, and a box littering the floor. In one corner there was a table with a small recording set on it, and a chair. On the left wall, there was a medium sized bed. It had a black mattress, and black pillows, but the blanket was a soft blue colour. On the far wall were closet doors, and a few pairs of shoes. Beside the bed was a bedside table with a lamp on it. Ellis walked over to the bed and sat down. She looked at me,

"Dude, I need clothes." She said, and I nodded towards the closet,

"There's some in there." I said, and she shook her head slightly,

"I'm not wearing anything Fionna would wear."

"Don't worry." I said simply, and then left to go to bed. Yeah, it was night time, but I was tired.

Ellis's P.O.V

After Marshall left, I walked over to the closet and opened it up. Inside was a bunch of flannel shirts, girl shorts, jeans, and converse shoes. I smiled and picked out a pair of pajama bottoms, and a new T-shirt. After that, I literally fell onto the bed, and passed out.

* * *

**Okay, that may or may not have been a bad bit during the ending, or it may have been bad for the entire chapter, but don't hate. I woke up at around 2pm this morning, and found out I had a headache. So I sort of forced this chapter out of my head ( ._.) **

**Sorry if it was really bad, but please, I'm begging you, criticise me. I need to know what not to do, and what ****_to_**** do.**

**Read and Review :)**


	8. The Day Before The Ball

**Okay, those clothes were ones Marceline used to have. She just grew out of them or whatever. **

**So that was a really bad chapter I put up yesterday, it was all choppy and messy. I'm really sorry you guys, but as I said, I was tired and had a headache. Luckily, I woke up today without a headache, and feeling exceptional! :D **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**_[In the morning]_**

Marshall's P.O.V

I woke up really early to the sound of... _What is that? Singing? Whoever it is better shut up, I can't sleep… _Several thoughts ran across my head as I lay in bed. It was way too early in the day for me to get up, but whoever was outside my house had other plans for me. So with regret, I sat up in my bed and looked around. It seemed to be coming from outside, so I rolled out of bed and dragged myself out of my room. _What if it's Ellis?_ Said a voice in my head. If it was, then I'd go sneak up on her and listen to her. If it wasn't, then I'd go outside and scare whoever it was away. So without hesitating, I walked to Ellis's room and knocked on her door,

"Hey, wake up!" I exclaimed through the door, but nobody answered. I sighed and opened the door, walking in. The bed was empty, and Ellis was nowhere to be seen. But the voice was louder. I glanced at a window and saw it was open, so I floated over to it and looked out. My house was located in a cave, with a lake around it. In the small water section, there were few rocks, but they were all 10ft away from shore. So when I saw Ellis on one of them, I really couldn't believe that she'd jumped all the way out there. It was definitely her singing, so I floated out of the window and over to her. When I was on my dock, I turned invisible and listened to her,

_Maybe it's bricks and mortar now,  
Whether or not they run it down,  
I don't want anything to shake that shape away.  
No one told us which way to come,  
Nobody mapped oblivion,  
So I go growing roses in the disarray,  
Just like most, falling head in,  
Till my ghost, fills the bed in_

_So lift it up, like a banner,  
Hold it up, over me,  
if this war, is never ending,  
I'll take this love, down with me…_

When she stopped, I smiled. She was fantastic! So I turned visible,

"You're amazing!" I said, and she turned to look at me,

"Dude, don't do that." She muttered as I flew over, and I grinned,

"What, listen to you sing?"

"No, listen to me without saying anything." She said, and I floated in front of her. Her face was beet red, and she was looking at the water,

"Well if I said something, you'd stop wouldn't you?" I said with a smirk, and she nodded. I ruffled her hair, and she giggled. She sounded cute when she giggled, but she didn't seem to like it, so she cut it short. I guessed she wasn't a girly girl at all, and was more tomboy than anything. She reminded me of Fionna; tough, had attitude, but sweet all the same,

"So why are you up so early?" I asked her, and looked at her outfit. She was wearing an orange hoodie with a white hood and pocket, a pair of orange high tops and white shorts,

"I didn't. Dude, it's noon." She said, and I blinked. That was early for me; I usually woke up at around 6 pm,

"Still early…" I muttered, and floated on my back in front of her,

"So how come you won't sing in front of anyone if you're that good?" I said with a smile, and her face went red again,

"I have no idea. I've got this weird stage fright that won't go away. I can sing in front of people, but I can't… If that makes any sense…" she said, and I laughed,

"Don't worry, it doesn't."

"Well, I can do it, but sometimes I can't if people put me on the spot." She said, and I nodded. I knew what she was getting at, so I understood how she felt about singing,

"I really like singing though. I just can't do it front of people."

"Hey, you're over explaining this a bit." I said to her, and watched her go red again. She smiled though,

"I get that from my dad." She said, and though about my dad. I didn't remember much about him though, so I didn't think much,

"What else have you gotten from your dad?" I asked her. I decided to ask more questions, but they weren't as pointless as the ones last night,

"Well, I've gotten my height and strength. He always said that I'd had the ability to fight or something like that. I got his face too. Not his actual face, but the general expression. I don't think you'd be able to see it that well in Aaa, but it's like a bored or angry expression." She said, and I looked at her face. She was right, it wasn't noticeable,

"What else?"

"Well, I got my singing ability from both my parents. They're amazing singers too. I got my eyes from my dad, and… I think that's it. I got my legs from my grandma, but again, not really noticeable." She said, but then as she straightened them out, she smiled,

"Wow, I guess I have 'em here too." She said, and I glanced at them. They looked like Fionna's, but they were longer, and thinner. I looked back at her face as she sat cross legged again,

"So, is that it?" I asked, and she nodded,

"As much as I can remember." She replied, and I nodded,

"Sounds pretty cool. Hey, how did you even get out here? It's like, 10 feet away from shore." I said, and she shrugged,

"I jumped."

"You jumped? 10ft?"

"Yeah. Nothing's really impossible in Aaa." She said, and I frowned,

"Things are impossible. Like…" I had to think for a moment. Flying was impossible, right? No, I was currently doing that. Immortality? I was still doing that. LSP and LSP had teleportation down,

"Wow, I guess nothing is impossible."

"Told ya. But besides, I've always been a good jumper." She said, and I nodded. Then she pulled her knees up to her chest,

"I wanna go adventuring or something!" She exclaimed, and I laughed,

"You just got here like, yesterday."

"So?"

"You don't know anything about adventuring. Finn would have to teach you or something." I said to her, and she rolled her eyes,

"Whatever bro." She was about to say something else, but then Lord Monochromicorn flew up with Prince Perfect on his back. He looked at Ellis,

"Ellis, you are needed at the castle." He said, and she looked at him,

"What for?"

"Just come please." He said, and she shrugged,

"Okay…" she said, and hopped on Mono's back. As soon as she got on, they flew to the Candy Kingdom. When they were gone, I sighed and floated back into my house. I grabbed an umbrella and then followed them.

-0-

Ellis's P.O.V

At the Castle, Gumball and Bubblegum asked me a whole bunch of random questions, like what colour my eyes were, how long my hair was, and my weight,

"How old are you?" asked Bubblegum,

"13. Didn't you guys already know-"

"When is your birthday?" Gumball suddenly said, cutting me off,

"January 31st, but really what's with-"

"How tall are you?"

"I don't know, 5'3?" I said, and finally gave up talking. Gumball finally scribbled something on the notepad he had, and then handed me 2 sheets. Flipping them over, I saw they were double sided,

"This is just a questionnaire we need you to fill out. Oh yes, and me and Princess Bubblegum are throwing you a ball tonight."

"Why?"

"It's just so you can meet everyone in the Candy Kingdom. There are some people I would refrain from meeting, like Ice Queen, Ice King, and Flame King and Queen, but if you wish to meet them-"

"I'll meet 'em. Except for Flame King and Queen. They're evil." I said, and he nodded,

"Alright, I'll make arrangements for you to meet with the Ice King and Queen." Said Bubblegum, and I folded up the paper, putting it in my pocket,

"Hey, do I have to wear a dress or something to this ball?" I asked them, and Gumball frowned,

"Well, yes of course. It is a ball. Did you have something else in mind?"

"Yeah, I was just gonna wear jeans and a tee, but it's cool." I said, and then he smiled,

"Perfect! The ball is tomorrow night. Go and meet with Cake at Fionna's treehouse and she'll sew you a dress." He said, and then Marshall floated in. He was holding a folded up umbrella, and the same outfit from last night,

"Thank you Gumball, for acknowledging my presence back there." He said sarcastically, and I grabbed his arm,

"No time for that bro, take me to Fionna's place." I said, and as I dragged him downstairs, he opened the umbrella again to protect him from the sun streaming through open windows,

"Why did Bubblebutt and Gumwad need you?" He asked, and I laughed at the names,

"To ask me random questions and invite me to a ball. I gotta wear a dress and everything."

"Why are they throwing you a ball?"

"So I can catch it and throw it back." I said, and he laughed before saying,

"No seriously, why?"

"So I can get to know everybody." I said, and when we reached the entrance I turned to face him,

"So I have to go and get Cake to sew me a dress."

"How many?" he asked, and I shrugged,

"I dunno. But I'm not letting her make me one dress to try on."

"Why not?" he asked and I rolled my eyes,

"Because she'll make it pink or something." I replied, and he nodded,

"Oh yeah." He said with a smile. I jumped on his back, and he made sure I wouldn't fall,

"Let's go."

* * *

**What a wonderful chapter. I hope. **

**This time I had the rough draft beside me because I completely forgot what was even going on in the story at one point… lol I'm an idiot. **

**THE SONG THAT I HAVE CHOSEN IS COMPLETELY AND UTTERLY OWNED BY THE SINGER _LIGHTS. _THE SONG IS CALLED "BANNER", AND I DO NOT OWN IT AT ALL.**

**Anyway, sorry this story is so** **freakin' late, I had to watch back to back episodes of The Next Step. **

**Love that show 3 **

**Anyway, read and review :D**


	9. Author Note

**Okay, so this is a short author's note. **

**A few points:**

**The cover picture I have for this story was hand drawn by me. **

**No, I am not ending this story any time soon. (I did get a message about this)**

**I will not **_**ever **_**be updating on Tuesdays for the next few weeks until summer. Then I'll probably update almost every day.**

**I will not be updating tonight.**

**Fionna comes in later**

**I just had to get that all covered. Carry on. **

**~Swaggamuffin Mooh**


	10. The Fitting

**Here's chapter whatever…  
Disclaimer: Let's get one of my characters to do this for me. How about Smellis…?  
Smellis: How about no?  
Me: How about you just say it.  
Smellis: Whatever. Swaggamuffin Mooh doesn't own any adventure time junk. But she does own me :3  
Me: aww, I love you.  
Smellis: love you too bro. *High Five*  
Me: *High Five* **

**Yeah, just read and review.**

* * *

Ellis's P.O.V

When we got to Fionna's treehouse, Cake greeted us,

"Hey sugar! Marshall…" she said, and Marshall rolled his eyes,

"How lovely to see you too, _kitty_." He said, and I snickered,

"Hey Cake. Did Gumball call?" I asked her, and she nodded,

"I know everything! I just wish we had a way to find my baby sister."

"Cake, she isn't a baby. She can handle herself." Said Marshall, and I winced. I didn't really think that Fionna would last long with my group of friends. They were horrible, and brutal. That's why I left them,

"It doesn't matter Marshall! Ugh, I need to get my mind Offa this." She said, and then looked at me,

"Honey, let's go get you fitted for the ball!" she exclaimed happily,

"Alright, but Cake, can you not make the dress or dresses girly or anything?" I asked, and she frowned,

"I'll try my best. How many dresses do you wanna try on?"

"You can choose." I said, and then she lit up,

"Ooh, Imma make you 20 dresses! We can have a fashion show and everything!" She exclaimed, and before I could voice my opinion, she grabbed my wrist and whisked me into another room.

_*20 minutes later*_

Marshall's P.O.V

While Ellis was getting fitted or whatever, I sat on Fionna's couch and looked at the two BMO's,

"So… You're both boys, or what?" I asked, and the one from Aaa spoke up,

"No, we are genderless." It said with its little robotic voice, and I sighed, rolling my eyes,

"Robots are weird…" I mumbled, and then Ellis walked out from the room. She didn't have on a dress or anything; just her normal clothes. She sat on the other side of the couch, not too far and not too close. When she looked at me, she sighed,

"I'm never getting fitted for anything ever again." She said, and I laughed,

"Why, what happened?"

"It seems Cake already had 20 dresses in mind, so I had to get fitted for 20 different sizes. And she kept on poking me with stuff." She said, and I chuckled,

"Yeah, well now you gotta try on 20 dresses."

"That reminds me…" She said, and pulled out a slip of folded paper and a pencil. When she unfolded it, I saw it was that stupid 'Candy Kingdom Citizenship Questionnaire' that Gumball made,

"How did dresses remind you of that?" I asked, and she smirked,

"They're both stupid." She said, and I snickered,

"Alright, read it out." I said, and she nodded. She turned to me on the couch and put her knees up,

"'#1: Do you eat candy or chocolate?' Well duh, but not the people. That'd be weird."

"This questionnaire is weird."

"That was my joke. Well, sort of..." She said, and I stuck out my tongue, making her laugh,

"Stuff you Marshall. '#2: Do you interact with others easily?' Yes." She said, and then I heard her laugh,

"Oh here's a good one! '#4: Are you in any way like Marceline or Marshall Lee? Example, idiotic, loud, rebellious, reckless, immature, etc.,' somewhat." She said, and I frowned,

"You are?" I asked. I didn't find her mean,

"Yeah, but in the rebellious, loud, immature trickster way." She said, and I nodded.

_*Small time lapse… maybe 2 minutes*_

After a ton of questions, she stopped at number 34. I saw her frown,

"What is it?" I asked, and she made a face as she read out the question,

"'#34: Have you ever been in a relationship?' stupid question." She said, and then scribbled something down,

"What'd you put?" I asked, and she shook her head,

"I put no."

"Really?"

"Yep" she said, then continued to read the next few questions. She was finally at the last question, when she hesitated,

"What? Another bogus question?" I asked, and she laughed with a nod,

"Yeah. '#40: Which do you think is more appealing? Badboy look, Formal look, Adventurer look, or Dangerous look?' uhh…" she said, and I figured she knew how obvious this question was. I was about to ask which one she circled, Cake ran in,

"Honey I'm done! Let the Fashion show begin!"

"Can I choose the judges?" Ellis asked, and Cake smiled,

"Sure honey, it's yo' show."

"Awesome. How about Finn, Flame Prince, and Marshall." She said, and then Cake gave me a look. I smiled back at her in response,

"Alright… Marshall, can Marceline do the thing you can do?" she asked me, and I nodded,

"Yeah. Why?"

"It'll make the show go a lot faster." She said, and Ellis looked at the two of us,

"Do what?" she asked, and I smiled. How come she didn't know this one little detail, but she knew so many other stuff about us?

"Well honey, Marshall can make his body morph into the size and shape of Finn and others. Marceline can do the same, but only with girls. So we'll get Marceline to make herself into your form and she'll help with the dresses." She said, and while she was talking, her arms were moving all over the place. I remembered her stretchy powers,

"Cake, why don't _you_ just do that?" I asked her, and then Ellis nodded. It was a logical thought,

"Because I'm hosting the show. Now enough of this, Ellis come on!" She exclaimed, and then grabbed Ellis's wrist, dragging her out of the room. When she was gone, I looked at the couch and realized that she'd dropped the questionnaire. Taking a quick look at where Ellis and Cake went, I made sure they were gone before I picked it up and looked at the last few questions. With a grin, I put the paper down and floated out of treehouse and back home.

* * *

**Don't know if that was good. Whatever. Sorry for not updating yesterday, my brother has decided to start using the computer lately…**

**Well, read and review, and I have to just make something clear:**

**I made up the thing about Marceline and Marshall Lee. I just needed to make this better or something like that. Well, hope you enjoyed the chapter, I'll be updating regularly. Well, hopefully. **

**I may update twice tomorrow, P.A day and all :) lol. **

**Until I update again,**

**~Moohdle**


	11. I Just Wanna Be Me

**So I may not be uploading 2 chapters today. **

**I'm really busy picking out songs for my talent show audition, and for some reason, every single song I've ever sung just doesn't seem good enough._.**

**Read and review (: **

**OHMIGLOB! **

**I forgot to mention, I'm making a new story called 'Complications'. It's an Adventure Time Fanfic, and can somebody please tell me what an 'AU' is? I have no idea ( ._.) And don't worry; I'm not ending this story.  
Enjoy (:**

**Disclaimer: nope.**

* * *

Marshall's P.O.V

We were finally done preparing for the show. Finn had surprisingly cut down a massive tree with one chop, and slice it in half. Then we set that up for the runway. Gumball got chairs for the audience and a table for the judges. He wasn't allowed to actually go to the show because the dress was supposed to be a surprise for him. We got 3 chairs for the judges; one blue one, one black on, and one with that weird flame shield spell on it so FP didn't burn it. I stood on the ground admiring our work, and then walked over to my black chair. Sitting down, I looked at the stuff in front of me. There was a plain pencil, and two sheets of paper. On the paper were numbers listed from 1 to 20, with small boxes beside them. The other sheet was for notes we had on the dresses. All the audience chairs were filled with candy people, and then Finn and FP walked over, sitting in the chairs. I glanced at FP's paper and pencil. They had the flame shield too,

"When is this starting?" I asked impatiently, but before Finn could answer, Cake walked on the runway to the end. She had a microphone, and spoke into it,

"Welcome, ladies and gents to the Cake Show!" she exclaimed, and of course Finn had to scream,

"Cake!? I want Cake!" so I rolled my eyes,

"No, it's the name of it genius." I hissed at him, and he shrunk slightly in his chair. Cake shot me a look, but continued,

"Our Models are Ellis and Marceline! Enjoy the show!" She said, and then walked off stage. The two BMO's played separate tracks that went well together as the show started. The first one to walk on stage was Marceline. She was wearing a long pink and purple dress that puffed out slightly. Cake had gotten shoes made too, so when the girls had long dresses they had to lift them up. The dress was nice, and the shoes were too. But it was pink, and Ellis hated pink. So as she walked off, I put an x beside dress #1.

Then Ellis came out wearing a short yellow dress. It had thin straps and a flower on the front. The dress stopped at her mid thighs, and Ellis looked like she was stopping herself from trying to pull it down.

I had to stop myself from laughing.

The shoes were brown sandals, but the dress was too short for Ellis. As she walked away I put down another x.

Marceline came back out in a pink fishtail dress, with a big purple bow on the back. The shoes looked at least 6" high, and were black. I didn't bother to stop myself from laughing at her dress, and marked an x. I earned another look from Cake as I insulted her dress, and I smirked.

I lost interest in the dresses until #6 came up. I blinked as Ellis came on stage in an amazing dress. She was walking comfortably in it, and it stopped at her knees. It was grey and aquamarine and I loved it. The dress was strapless and the first bit stopped at her knees in a chopped pattern. Under that, at the part stopping at her knees, was aquamarine and in the same pattern. At the neckline, a large aquamarine skull button about the size of a baseball was on it. Her shoes looked just her style too; Teal Converse heels. She may not have liked the heels part, but at least they weren't stilettoes or something. I put a check beside that dress.

-0-

The show dragged on, and so far I had put checks beside dresses #6, 22, 13 and 15. The last dress was modelled by Ellis, and it was amazing. It was a long white dress, with icy blue heels. On the tips of the heels were snowflakes that seemed to leave sparkles wherever she walked. The neckline of the dress was covered in ice diamonds, and the belt line was too. It was strapless, and looked great on Ellis. I put a check beside that too.

When the show was finally over, the other judges and I talked,

"I like dress number 18." Said FP, and I rolled my eyes. The dress he liked look like it was fire. The neckline looked like flames, and so did the end of the dress. The beltline looked like pieces of wood,

"Of course you like that dress, you're fire!" I exclaimed, and Finn nodded,

"How about dress 13?" Finn suggested, and I thought it over. Dress #13 was a simple black dress that stopped at Marceline's thigh. I didn't like it that much,

"No… What about dress number 6?" I suggested, and FP frowned,

"But isn't number 11 the same one?"

"No that one had the 5 diamonds instead of the skull, and there were no rips and tears in it." I said, and he nodded. It was true; dress number 6 had some wicked slashes in the bottom teal bit. It was sweet, and Ellis was smiling the whole was she walked,

"That dress was mathematical!" said Finn, and FP nodded. I thought of an idea,

"Okay, so how about we save the other dresses for other occasions, and use number 6 for this one?" I asked, and the other two judges nodded. We put our sheets together and I floated over to Cake,

"You guys decided yet?" she asked, and I nodded,

"Yeah, we chose dress #6."

"You mean that awful one with the skull? But what about the awful rips Ellis tore in them?"

"Ellis did those? They were wicked! But yeah, that's the one." I said, and Cake sighed, shaking her head,

"Alright, I'll go tell her. You and the others help clean up while I get rid of the reject dresses…"

-0-

Ellis' P.O.V

Finally after about 5 hours of cleaning, I was standing in the Kitchen with Cake in dress number 6. She had a needle and thread and we were both arguing,

"Just lemme fix those nasty rips you tore!" exclaimed Cake, but I held her back, careful to stay away from the needle,

"No, it's fine!"

"It's unattractive!"

"Like I care? It's not like I'm going on a date with the fashion police, it's _just_ a ball!" I exclaimed, and she rolled her eyes,

"That's exactly my point! It's a _ball_! You're supposed to look formal!"

"I don't wanna look formal! Let me dress how I wanna, it's just a couple of shreds! Just drop it Cake!" I yelled, and her mouth closed. She looked hurt,

"At first, you reminded me of Fionna. Now I realize you're nothing like her." She said, and I just about screamed,

"Good! I don't wanna be like her, I wanna be me!" I said, and then I looked hurt. I realized we were both in the wrong here; I had yelled at her, and she had compared me to somebody I wasn't. I hated when people did that to me, and I hated it with a passion. I wanted to be seen as myself, not as anyone else,

"Cake, I'm sorry for yelling." I said to her, and she sighed, putting the needle and thread on the table,

"Honey it's fine. I'm sorry for saying that." She said, and then we hugged. It was the fastest I'd ever gotten out of an argument,

"It's okay. But lemme be who I wanna be, okay?" I said while looking at her,

"Alright, as long as you don't yell like that." She said and we both smiled. I straightened up and walked over to a chair. I was about to sit down when Cake rushed over and pushed me back up,

"No sitting in that dress honey." She said, and I sighed,

"Really?" I asked, and she nodded,

"Of course, you'll wrinkle it. Now honey, do you want anything to eat?" she asked, and I looked at my clock necklace. It was quarter to nine, so we had 15 minutes left,

"Bacon pancakes?" I asked, and she smiled. While she was making them, I walked into Fionna and Cake's living room to see Marshall floating there. He had on black jeans with ripped knees, a white flannel with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He had on a black vest, and a deep blood red tie. He had on red converse, and was juggling the two BMO's. When he saw me, he smirked,

"Awesome dress." He said, and I sighed,

"Yeah, but it doesn't allow me from sitting down, according to Cake…" I said, and he laughed,

"I can sit in this all I want." He teased, and put BMO and BMO on the couch. He floated in front of me,

"I'm gonna call you Dee from now on, okay?"

"Fine with me, hey-" I started, but then Cake yelled,

"Ellis! We've gotta go!" and then ran in. I turned around and looked at her,

"But we've-" Before I could finish, she stuffed a pancake in my mouth. She grabbed my wrist with her fluffy paw and started to run out. I glanced back, but saw that Marshall was gone.

Once we were outside, Cake put me on her back and grew 10x her size as she ran to the Candy Kingdom. She kept stuffing pancakes in my mouth, so I didn't get a chance to speak. As we raced through Aaa, someone tapped my right shoulder, so on instinct I turned left. It had become a habit to turn the opposite way, because all the guys at my school back home played that stupid trick. I saw no one was there, so looked the other way and saw Marshall. I smiled,

"Mar-" I started, but Cake shoved the last pancake in my mouth, almost knocking me off her back. He grinned and held back a laugh as Cake sped up.

-0-

Once we were at the Castle, Cake and I walked in to the main room, seeing lots of Candy people together. Music was playing, and I saw Gumball talking to female cinnamon bun,

"Have fun honey!" said Cake happily, and she winked at me as she trotted off to Lord Monochromicorn. I was left standing there until Marshall was beside me,

"Hey Dee." He said, and I nodded my head up,

"Hey dude. I'm pretty sure this ball is for nothing." I said, and Marshall looked at me,

"Whaddya mean?"

"Well, Gumball said it was for me to meet people, but I've already met everyone in Aaa." I said, and he laughed,

"Well, enjoy the ball or whatever." He said, and then Gumball walked over,

"Ellis! What a… _Lovely _dress…" He said as he looked my dress up and down. I smiled,

"I know right? As much as I hate dresses, this one's pretty cool." I said, and he nodded. Then he held out his hand,

"Please come. I'll introduce you to everyone." He said, and I took his hand as he led me away. I glanced back at Marshall who gave me a grin, showing off his fangs. I think he understood how pointless this ball was.

* * *

**Wow, this is the longest chapter I've ever actually written in this story… **

**No matter, I'm proud, 2'000 words! :D **

**So as I said before, I am going to be starting up a new story. It's called complications, and it'll be a Fiolee. **

**And, as I said before, somebody please tell me what an AU is… I have a vague idea, but I'm not too sure…**

**Read and Review! ^^**


	12. You Messed Up

**And here is chapter… I dunno, maybe 11? 12? lol I have no idea. **

**Anyway, check out my other story, What You Mean to Me. It's a Fiolee story ^^**

**Disclaimer: I only own Ellis. Nothing from Adventure Time **

**Read and Review!**

* * *

Marshall's P.O.V

I watched as Ellis talked to female starchy and gumdrop girl. She was making them laugh while Gumwad took notes. I smiled at them, and then Finn was beside me, wearing his usual attire,

"I wish FP were here." He said, and I looked at him,

"The guy?"

"No, Flame _Princess_." He said, and I blinked,

"You know she'd burn the place down right?"

"Yeah, but I miss her." He said, and I shook my head as he walked away. When he was gone, Marceline took his spot beside me. She was wearing the plain black dress from the fashion show, and a pair of black boots. She looked at me as I watched Ellis,

"Who do you see?" she asked, and I blinked,

"What?"

"Who do you see when you look at her?" She asked again, and I looked at Marceline,

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, does she remind you of Fionna? Or me? Or even better; yourself." She said, and I looked back at her. _Who do I see?_ I thought in my head,

"Give me a call when you figure it out." She said and floated off.

Ellis's P.O.V

"It was nice meeting you Lollipop girl!" I said, and waved at her as she walked away. I turned around, and saw Gumball hovering over me with a notepad,

"Whoa dude, personal space." I said, and he scratched his head with the rubber end of his pencil,

"Ellis, can I ask you a question?" He asked,

"You just did." I said, and he gave me a genuine laugh,

"You are very funny Ellis, but seriously." He said,

"I do have a question." And he flipped through his notes,

"How come you change your personality when meeting new people?" he asked, and I blinked,

"What?"

"Well, when you're around people that you're comfortable with, like Marshall, you have a laid back and I-don't-care-about-anyone-or-anything attitude. But when meeting new people that you've never spoken to, you have this entire sweet girl attitude." He said, and looked at me,

"I-I don't know… I didn't really know that I was doing that…"

"It's no problem, I was just wondering. I'm sure you're doing it subconsciously." He said with a smile, and I nodded,

"Okay…" I said, and then he walked away to speak to Peppermint butler. When he was gone, Marshall floated up,

"Hey Dee." He said, and put his hands in his pockets,

"Hey bro. I got a question." I said, and he shrugged,

"Shoot."

"Do I have an I-don't-care-about-anyone-or-anything attitude?" I asked, and he thought it over,

"I guess. But that's you." He said, and smiled. I smiled back and then he took his hands out of his pockets,

"Hey, follow me." He said, and started floating upstairs. I remembered the first Fionna and Cake episode, and how Gumball who was really Ice Queen did this to Fionna. So I followed with hesitation. He was pretty fast, so I had to speed up so I'd keep him in sight, and I soon regretted wearing these heels. Sneakers would be much easier. I made a mental promise that for my school graduation I'd be wearing sneakers,

"Hurry up!" he called, and I rolled my eyes,

"Slow down!" I called back, and then I watched him go through a door. I sped up and followed him through it, and was immediately met with wind. When I realized where I actually was, I saw that we were on a balcony. Marshall was leaning on the railing, with his feet touching the ground. He smirked,

"Dude, why here?" I asked, and he shrugged,

"Thought it'd be nice." He said, and I walked over. I stood beside him, and looked over the railing. We were really high up, and I could see almost everything that Aaa that wasn't behind the castle,

"Well, it's amazing. But what if I was afraid of heights?" I asked, and he laughed,

"I'd push you over the edge. Are you?" he asked, and I shook my head,

"I'm more afraid of falling than the actual height." I said, and he nodded,

"Okay. Wanna play a question game?" He asked, and I shrugged,

"Whatever."

"Good. What's Earth like?" He asked, and I glanced at him,

"You should know."

"Yeah, but I wanna know how you see it." He said, and I nodded,

"Well, it's ruined, that's what it is."

"Explain."

"Society will judge you wherever you go. If you're ugly, you're unwanted. If you're pretty, you're only gonna be looked at like something people can use. If you're skinny, you're anorexic. I could go on, but it's too long a list." I said. He nodded,

"Okay, now you ask a question."

"What did you do to Ashley after you and Fionna beat her up?" I asked, and he laughed, making me grin. I was very empathetic,

"Stuffed her in a trash can and kicked her down a hill." He said, and I laughed this time. I could just imagine them doing that. It's what I would do,

"Dude that's awesome."

"Alright, my turn. What do people think of you in your dimension?" He asked, and I blinked,

"Well, I'm not sure really. They all say that I'm an amazing friend, that I'm talented, hilarious and freaking awesome, but then they say stuff behind my back. I think I need new friends…" I said, and he chuckled,

"Wow. What about the boys? What do they think of you?"

"Dude, you just asked a question."

"Just answer it…" he said, and I sighed,

"I have no idea what guys think of me. I know that none of them hate me, and I think I'm maybe friends with most of them, but only in the way that a girl and a guy could be sort of friends. It's weird. Oh, and when they're not with their friends, they're really nice and friendly. When they're with their friends, they act differently." I said, and he nodded,

"Hey Dee, we're friends right?" he asked, and I nearly laughed. I didn't know why though…

"Yeah dude, of course." I said, and looked at him. His eyes were on me,

"Hey, I know I just met you like, 2 days ago or whatever, but I just have to say something." He said, and stood up straight. I turned to face him, and a voice in my head kept on guessing what he was gonna say. I told it to shut up and listened to Marshall,

"So from hanging out with you, I've realized something. You're awesome." He said, and I let out a slight laugh as he grinned,

"You're really funny, you're nice, and you seem like a chill girl. I also think you're…" He said, but trailed off. I stared at him, awaiting an answer,

"I'm…?"

"I think you're cute." He said, and I blinked. Only one other person had ever called me cute and meant it. So I was never used to being complimented like that,

"Really?" I asked. I was utterly shocked,

"Yeah. Fi, I-"

"What?" I interrupted, and his eyes widened,

"That was an accident."

"Messing up my name when I say 'Ellis' and people hear 'Elise' or 'Alice' is fine with me. Because _that's_ an accident. Messing up my name but missing out a letter or something is fine with me, because that's an accident too. But actually calling me by someone else's name isn't fine with me."

"Dude-"

"Don't call me that Marshall." I said calmly. Hearing a guy call you by another girls name is horrible. Especially when you have a crush on that guy,

"I know you miss Fionna, but I don't want to be looked at as someone who isn't here. I want to be looked at as myself." I didn't know why, but I wanted to cry. I could feel the tears coming,

"So if you ever see me as somebody else, then don't bother talking to me." I finished, and before he could see me cry or say anything else, I rushed back inside. I walked downstairs, and through the crowd of people. I saw Gumball and Cake looking at me, but I didn't care. I walked out of the castle, and then took off my heels. I tossed them on the ground, and started running. _You should've realized that he liked Fionna. Nobody except for that one guy has ever liked you for real. _But he called me cute. _So what? He called you 'Fi'. _I know…

The thoughts that raced through my head had a small battle as they decided whether or not Marshall really liked me,

"Honey are you okay!?" somebody shouted behind me, and I turned my head to see Cake. I stopped running so she could catch up, and when she did, I latched on to her with a hug,

"No, I'm not." I said to her, and bawled into her small furry body. It was very uncomfortable, so Cake made herself stretch so she was bigger,

"Sweetie it's okay…" She said, and I sobbed harder. I didn't want to go anywhere but home right now.

But I knew that was nearly impossible.

* * *

**Marshall had his chance, and then he messed it up. **

**Great job buddy, great job…**

**Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter :) **

**But don't lose hope for Marshall, there's more to come ^^ **

**Read and Review! **

**~Moohdle**


	13. BMO, you're a troll

**Who doesn't love the weekends? **

**Disclaimer: ha, no. **

**Read and Review ^^ **

* * *

Ellis's P.O.V

After Cake was done comforting, she had taken me home for cupcakes and video games. Now, I was sprawled on the couch with a controller in my hand, trying to beat BMO's game,

"Why is this so difficult!?" I exclaimed as my fingers speedily attacked the buttons. Cake came in with more cupcakes,

"Calm down, it's just a game…" She said, and placed the plate down,

"Yeah I know. What's with all the cupcakes, Cake? That's like the third- BMO SO HELP ME!" I yelled as the little robot decided to add more bad guys to the game,

"BMO is having fun! BMO is having fun!" The small robot chanted over and over again. Cake shook her head as she walked out of the room, so I nodded at the Ooo BMO,

"Hey, BMO #1, can you pass me a cupcake?" I asked it, and it grabbed one with vanilla frosting on it. It waddled over and handed me the cupcake,

"Thanks dude. Or dudette…" I said to it, and started unwrapping the cupcake. I was doing perfectly fine with one hand when BMO #2 decided to just kill me in the game. I gaped, and threw the cupcake across the room,

"BMO that wasn't funny!" I exclaimed, and then the robot laughed while dancing on the table. I rolled my eyes and grabbed another cupcake, stuffing it in my mouth,

"What's wrong?" Cake said as she walked in,

"Nothing, BMO's being a little troll." I said to her, and ate another cupcake,

"I am a troll! I am a troll!" It exclaimed, and I sighed,

"Yes you are BMO."

"Well, go easy on the cupcakes." Cake said to me, and I gave her a look,

"You're the one that keeps making me them." I said, and she laughed,

"Honey, I… don't know how to answer that." She said, and I smiled as she walked out of the room,

"It's late Ellis, go to bed!" She called from another room, and I sighed. Since when did I have a bedtime here? But I didn't care; I was tired anyway. So I grabbed the plate of cupcakes and headed upstairs. After that thing with Marshall, Cake thought it was best to just stay here. But again I felt weird about sleeping in someone else's bed. Even if they weren't there, it was still awkward for me. So when I got to Fionna and Cake's room, I decided to go on the roof. But before I could do anything, Cake showed up,

"Honey, because you're gonna be here for a bit, Imma make you some clothes. What kind do you like?" She asked, and I didn't even have to think,

"Flannel shirts, plaid or plain, hoodies, graphic t-shirts, skinny jeans, cargo shorts, converse shoes or climbing boots and girls shorts. Any colour is fine, except colours like pink, lilac, lavender, greenish yellow or mud coloured, please." I said, and she laughed,

"Alright I'll get to work." She said, and then left the room. When she was gone, I headed up to the roof. Once up, I sat down with my cupcakes and looked at the Candy Castle. The lights were still on and music could be heard, which I didn't understand. The ball was for me, and I wasn't there.

Well, even _I _would continue a ball if someone had left.

So I quietly sighed and ate a cupcake before hearing someone say,

"Hey, you're that human girl." So I looked up and saw Ice Queen and Ice King. They were floating over me,

"Yeah, that's me." I replied, and then they sat beside me,

"Well, I'm the Ice Queen, and this is the Ice King. No, we are not married." Said the Ice Queen, and I smiled at them,

"I already know. Would you like a cupcake?" I asked, and Ice King giggled with glee,

"Yippee!" He exclaimed as I handed him one, and the Ice Queen clapped,

"You're really nice! You're not gonna be like that mean old Fionna and stop me from marrying Prince Gumball are you?" She asked, and I blinked. I had no idea how to protect someone, let alone fight off an old woman.

I didn't even know how to use a sword,

"Well, it's not really _right_ to creep on younger dudes." I said to her, and she looked at me,

"What do you mean?"

"Well, how about you and the Ice King get together? I mean, you're the same age I think, you're both magical." I suggested, and then the two of them thought it over,

"Well, I don't know how that would work…" Said Ice King and Ice Queen folded her arms,

"Besides, where's the fun in capturing the prince?"

"Just pretend to capture each other or something. Give everyone a break." I said, and then the Ice Queen unfolded her arms. She looked at me and smiled,

"You know, you're really smart! Thanks for the advice!" She said, and surprisingly gave me a hug,

"Thanks, and it's no problem. Just finding the easy way out." I said, and then the flew up again in front of me,

"Well, it was nice meeting you. Come visit the ice kingdom some time!" Said the Ice King, and I smiled,

"I will. Later!" I called as they flew off holding hands. I smiled as they left, and when they were gone I laughed,

"I just got two old people to fall in love…" I said, then heard a voice behind me,

"You did, and thank you." So I whipped around with a cupcake,

"Show yourself. I'm armed." I said, and glanced worriedly at my cupcake. Luckily it was just Gumball. He showed his head and stood on the roof,

"It's just me. I came to see how you were. What happened?" He asked, and at first I didn't know what he was talking about. Then I remembered the ball,

"Oh that. Yeah I'm fine, it was just Marshall." I said, and he frowned,

"What did he do?" He asked, and I realized how much I'd overreacted. All he did was mess up my name.

Geeze, I needed to be more laid back,

"Nothing important. I'm actually over it now." I said, and he smiled,

"Oh okay, as long as you're okay. By the way, thank you for solving the capturing problem. I'm sure that all the princes in Aaa will be grateful." He said and I nodded,

"No problem. Just speaking my mind." I said to him, and he nodded,

"I hope you enjoyed the ball."

"It was great, really." I said, and smiled. When Cake and I had gotten home, I put the dress into a closet and changed into my previous clothes. I had left them there before the ball,

"Well, I should be going then."

"Hey dude, I gotta question for ya." I said, and he nodded,

"Yes?"

"I don't want to be rude or anything, but do you find yourself oblivious?" I asked him, and he blinked,

"What do you mean?" He asked, and I sighed,

"You know that Fionna liked you right?" I said, and he blinked again,

"Well, yes. I've always known. But I tried to be as nice as possible when rejecting her." He said, and I nearly laughed. He actually knew,

"Oh okay. See ya then." I said, and then he smiled as he left.

Marshall's P.O.V

I had been watching her the entire time she was on the roof. I was invisible of course, but I was there. After she had gotten Simone and Simon together, I was gonna say something but then Gumball had to walk in. Now that he was gone, I had decided against saying something and sat beside her. I was a couple feet away, so that if she moved she wouldn't touch me, but I was close enough to hear her singing,

_I just wanna run to you,  
and break off the chains  
and throw them away.  
I just wanna be so much,  
and shake off the dust,  
that turned me to rust.  
Sooner than Later,  
I'll need a saviour,  
I need a saviour…_

I liked the lyrics, but I didn't know the song.

**(Saviour by Lights, muahahaha :3)**

When she was done, I secretly wished for her to sing more, but she was done. After that, she stood up and when inside of Fionna's treehouse.

So I flew back up and home, thinking about how I was gonna apologize.

* * *

**This is so easy to update. **

**And it's only 2 o'clock, so I have plenty of time to update all day :D **

**Yay for me, and maybe for you. ^^**

**Read and Review!  
~Moohdle**


	14. Questions and Cakes

**Well, I'm enjoying the reviews I'm getting for this story :) **

**And like I promised, I did not update W.Y.M.T.M, and I'm only updating Switching Worlds today ^^ **

**So as long as nobody gets confused, I'll say it again:**

**I am not updating What You Mean To Me today, only Switching Worlds ****_today_****. **

**Alright, well, enjoy and such.**

**Disclaimer: nope. **

* * *

Marshall's P.O.V

I floated in my room lazily plucking at the strings of my bass. _I'll write her a song… _I thought, but sighed,

"But I write songs for everything…" I said aloud, and sighed. I wrote songs for everything I did; if I was sad, I wrote a song. If I was happy, I wrote a song. I was just about to try out some new lyrics, when Marceline made herself visible,

"Maybe you should do something _she_ likes." She said, and I rolled my eyes,

"What are you doing here? Ever heard of knocking?" I asked, and she just laughed,

"Yeah, but I choose not to. Anyway, you should find out what she likes, not what you like."

"But-"

"I'm just saying. You write songs for Fi and yourself all the time. Try something new; like if she has a thing for painting, paint her a picture. But don't do something you're bad at. Unless it'll look cute." She said, and then floated out of my house. When she was gone, I sighed. I didn't even know anything about her. I finally realized that I'd have to find out some stuff about her, so I put my bass down. Today I had on a grey T-shirt and white jeans with neon splatters on them. As I floated out of my house, I grabbed my umbrella and opened it up to protect my skin.

After a short float, I made it to the treehouse. I turned myself invisible as I floated in through the top windows and put my umbrella down. I headed downstairs and saw Ellis at the table. She was wearing a pair of grey ripped jeans and yellow converse high tops that went to her knees. She had on a light yellow V-neck tee with a grey denim hoodie with the sleeves ripped off. She was leaning back in a chair with her legs on the table while Cake cooked bacon pancakes,

"Honey you sure do love bacon pancakes!" she exclaimed, and Ellis smiled,

"Well when you keep making them for me, it's hard not to eat them!" She said, and I smiled. I liked seeing her happy,

"Well honey, you'll get chubby if you eat too much." Said Cake, and then she laughed,

"I won't. I've got a good metabolism." She said, and then Cake nodded,

"Well, enjoy it. So what else do you like? Except for bacon pancakes of course." Cake said with a wink, and then Ellis thought for a minute. This was the exact question I was hoping would come up,

"Well, I like to sing a lot. I like baking, writing, drawing, scuba diving, the ocean-"

"You like the ocean?" Said Cake, and I nearly laughed. Fionna would have had her mind blown at this statement,

"Yeah, I love it! It's just so cool underneath it with all the cool places and creatures. I love it man." She said, and put her hands behind her head while Cake nicked a pancake from her plate,

"Hey! That's mine!" she exclaimed, and Cake laughed,

"Well then eat up!" She said with a wink, and Ellis wolfed down her pancakes,

"Tho, do I reahy 'af to ihnoh him?" She said, and then swallowed,

"Sorry... Do I really have to ignore him?" She said, and Cake nodded,

"Honey, you let him come to you. Let _him _apologize." She said, and I knew they were talking about me. Ellis leaned her head back and groaned,

"Ughhhhhhhhhhh Do I have to? He didn't even do anything bad; I was the one who overreacted." She said, but Cake shook her head,

"Doesn't matter."

"I can't ignore people dude, I'm too laid back for that. I'll end up talking to him." She said, and I smiled,

"Then I'll make sure you can't." Said Cake, and then Ellis glared,

"You can't make me."

"Stay here and bake something." Cake said, and then she sighed,

"Fine." She replied, and then I knew what I was gonna do. I'd bake her a cake!

I don't know how to bake…

Gumball's P.O.V

"You want me to what?" I asked, and Marshall nodded,

"I need you to help me bake a cake for Ellis. But, I don't want you to make it." He said, and I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose,

"Marshall, you cannot expect me to help you after years of torment."

"Aw dude, come on!" He said, but I shook my head,

"No."

"Please…?" He asked, and I looked at him. The big bad vampire king actually said _please_,

"What?"

"Please! Can you please help me?!" He yelled, and I smirked,

"Sure. But you can't tease me by calling my stuff like girly or-"

"Yeah yeah, just help me." He said, and I sighed. Peppermint maid and Peppermint butler had brought in some stuff for the baking, when I realized something,

"Marshall, what kind of cake do you want this to be?" I asked, and he blinked. Of course he didn't know. I sighed and walked over to my phone, dialing in Cake's number. After 2 rings, she answered,

"Hello?"

"Hello Cake, it's me, Gumball."

"Oh hey sugar, whatcha need?" she asked, and I heard yelling in the background,

"Honey, it's just a game!" Cake shouted, and I figured Ellis was playing video games,

"Sorry about that. You were saying?"

"I need to speak to Ellis, if that's possible." I said, and then I heard Ellis yell,

"BMO! IT WASN'T FUNNY LAST NIGHT, SO IT'S NOT FUNNY NOW!" In the background. Cake sighed,

"Just a moment." She said, and then talking was heard. A moment later, Ellis came on,

"Hello?"

"Hello Ellis! It's Prince Gumball."

"Oh hey G." She said, and I smiled,

"I have a question for you." I said while glancing at Marshall,

"Shoot."

"What is your favourite cake flavour?" I asked, and there was silence,

"Chocolate." She said, and I wrote it down,

"Thank you. What is your favourite frosting flavour?"

"Chocolate." She repeated, and I wrote it down,

"What would you enjoy on a cake?"

"Chocolate chips, whip cream, and… caramel." She said, and I wrote that down too. After I was done, I handed to paper to Marshall, who read it over,

"Well, thank you for that! Oh, and please spend some time with the Ice Queen and Ice King. I do believe you should get to know them. Farewell!"

"Later." She said, and then hung up. I put the phone back and turned to Marshall. He grinned at me,

"Let's bake a cake."

* * *

**Ha, as if Marshall can bake. **

**Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm enjoying this story. **

**Too late to explain anything, read and review, blah blah blah,**

**~Moohdle**


	15. Not-a-Chapter

**Okay, so I'm really busy tonight so I won't be updating this story. **

**Tomorrow, there's a fair in town, and I might be going, so I probably won't update tomorrow night. **

**Then again, I might if I can't go, so it's a 50/50 chance...**

**Don't hate me dudes, I'm doing the best I can. :) **

**Enjoy this 'not-chapter' :P**

**~Moohdle**


	16. I'm Not Even Mad Dude

**Ugh, today I have to go shopping with my mother for some stuff so I won't be updating a lot. **

**So besides that, I wanna know from you guys; how well do you think I'm handling writing 2 stories at once? I think I'm doing pretty okay actually :)**

**I just thought maybe the chapters were getting a little rushed because I had to update them both frequently… **

**I should just write out a bunch of chapters beforehand so all I'd have to do is upload them. **

**Now that's genius. **

**Anyway, read and review.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Gumball's P.O.V**

"Okay, it says, 'one slash two cup milk'. What?" asked Marshall, and I sighed. Helping Marshall bake a cake was incredibly difficult, as he couldn't read the measurements properly,

"Half a cup of milk you dimwit, not 'one slash two'. Let me." I said, and poured it in the bowl. Marshall was a horrible baker, and for the past 10 minutes, I'd had to do almost everything,

"Okay, now what?" He asked, and I sighed,

"Read the instructions."

"It says add the two eggs." He replied, and I knew that he'd literally just _add_ the eggs to the mixture; shell and all. So before he could do anything, I cracked the eggs open and let the yolks go in,

"I thought _I _was supposed to be baking this cake…" he protested, and I shook my head,

"Well, if I let you bake this cake, it wouldn't turn out to be a cake. That's why I'm still here." I said, mixing the ingredients,

"Just because I'm basically dead doesn't mean I don't have brains. I know how to bake." He said, and I had to refrain from laughing,

"No Marshall, you can't. The only thing I've let you do is add the stuff I've measured for you. You actually read '½' as 'one slash two'." I said, and then he scowled,

"I don't even like baking anyway. I should've just wrote her a song." He muttered angrily while I poured the batter into the baking tins,

"Well, you're done anyway. All we have to do now is wait for it to be baked, and then put the icing on it."

"Really?"

"Yep. I'll get peppermint maid to bring in some spreading stuff, and then Peppermint butler can get the frosting." I said, and then I sent the two away.

Ellis's P.O.V

I didn't know how long I was supposed to chill at the Ice kingdom, **(No pun intended)**, but I was having fun all the same. It was about 4:30 in the afternoon, and Simon had created a game called, 'Get to Know Me'. It was a fun game, and it was easy to play; every time it was your turn, you had to say something random about yourself that no one else knew,

"I feel like I have some sort of connection with the Marshall boy… I'm not sure how." Said Simone, and I smirked. _Shocker_, I thought, and then it was Simon's turn,

"I'm a lyricist! I'm sure you guys knew that, but some of the lyrics I found from my past don't make sense to me. I was wondering if you two could help me…?" He asked, and I blinked,

"Sure, but I was never that good at deciphering lyrics…"

"No matter! Ellis, it's your go." He said, and I thought for a moment before saying,

"Well, I've never really been successful when it came to getting someone to 'like like' me." I said, but Cake frowned,

"Honey, if I was a human boy, I'd be all over you! You're awesome, funny, and you're gorgeous!" She exclaimed, and I laughed,

"Geeze Cake, you really lay it on thick, huh?" I said, but then sighed with a smile,

"But really, nobody's ever liked me that way. But I am _only_ 13, so it's not like I'm missing out on much." I said and Cake smiled,

"Well honey, you'll eventually find someone. Okay, my turn…" She said, and thought for a minute before saying,

"I'm terrified that one day, my little kittens will get hurt! Even though they're older than me now…"

"I wanna see your kittens!" I exclaimed, and she giggled,

"Well honey, we'll go see them after we-" before she could finish, the phone on Simone's wall rang. She stood up and walked over to it, picking it up,

"Hello?" She said, and then looked at me. With her hand, she covered the speaker,

"It's for you, Ellis." She said, and I stood up, walking over. When she handed it to me, I felt my hand get cold. The phone _was_ made of ice after all. Everyone then walked out of the room to give me some privacy,

"Hello?" I said, and then a familiar voice answered,

"Hey Ellis." It was Marshall. Of course I wasn't mad or anything like that; I forgive people way too quickly. I used to get in verbal fights all the time back on Earth, but I'd be over it the next day. Sometimes even in the same day,

"Oh hey." I replied. I didn't sound upset, mad, happy, or bored. I sounded normal,

"Uh, I- Gumball needs you to come to the castle." He said, and I frowned,

"Why wouldn't he call then?"

"Because he's busy."

"What about peppermint maid, or peppermint butler?"

"They're both busy too." He said, and I smirked. Everyone was busy, how convenient,

"What about Bonnibel, or Finn?"

"Bonnie's out with Marceline, and Finn's with Jake and Cake." He said, and I knew he was lying,

"Cake's here with me." I replied, and I heard him curse under his breath,

"Okay, _I _need you to come to the castle. I gotta show you something…" He said, and then I smiled,

"Alright, Later." I responded, and then he hung up. After I put the phone down, I called Cake,

"Cake!"

"Yes sugar?" She asked, walking out with Simon and Simone,

"Let's head."

"Why?"

"We're needed at the Castle." I said, and she nodded. Cake then grew big so I could hop on her back,

"Well, it was nice meeting you two for real this time!" I said, and they held each other's hand. I'd almost forgotten that I'd played match maker for them,

"It was nice meeting you too Ellis, goodbye." Said Simone,

"Goodbye!" Said Simon, and I waved,

"Later Simon, see ya Simone!" I called back as we left and nearly laughed, as I saw how confused they were at the names Simon and Simone,

"So who was on the phone?" Asked Cake as she walked us away. She had grown big and I was on her back,

"Marshall." I replied, and she growled,

"That boy is trouble. I never found out why Fionna liked him, so maybe you can tell me. What is it that makes you two crush on him?" She asked, and I blushed. Was it really that obvious that I liked him? _I really hope Marshall is oblivious…_ said a voice in my head,

"Well… In my world, lots of people fangirl over him. I don't even know why, he's just so hot!" I said, and then laughed nervously at what had come out of my mouth,

"Don't tell him I said that."

"I won't." Cake replied, but then scoffed,

"If I'm a cartoon, are there _other _cartoons?" She asked, and I nodded,

"Yeah there is! There's so many, it's ridiculous! I've got crushes on lots of them, which is kind of weird, but my two favourites are Marshall and Danny Phantom." I said, and she scoffed,

"Whoever Danny Phantom is…" She said, and then we arrived at the castle,

"Let's go find Vampire boy and PG then." She said, and then started walking.

**Marshall's P.O.V**

I sat in a gingerbread chair, nervously eating one of the arms. The cake didn't look bad actually, and it was only a little lopsided. I really hoped that this was what Marceline meant when she said to make it look cute or something. Gumball had let me lick the bowl, and even though it wasn't red, the batter was really good! We also had leftover frosting, and that was so good I actually slipped Peppermint butler some flesh for two tubs of it.

After a while, I thought about what I was gonna say to her,

"Ellis, I'm sorry for calling you 'Fi'. It's just a force of habit from spending all those years with Fionna." I said out loud, but slapped my forehead. That was a horrible apology,

"Ellis, I'm sorry I got your name wrong." Still bad,

"Ellis, I'm sorry for seeing you as somebody you weren't. I should've looked at you and seen Ellis; a radical girl. Please accept this cake I made, and a trip underwater." I said, and smiled. That was a great apology, and it was true; Gumball had let me borrow his glass submarine to take Dee underwater. I ripped off another arm off the chair and started to eat it when Gumball walked in,

"Marshall! That is gingerbread!"

**("That is mahogany!" lol)**

"And it's delicious." I replied, and finished eating it. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose,

"I don't know why I even allow you into this castle…" He said, and then I laughed,

"Because I'm ten times more fabulous than you!"

"Marshall please, just stop talking. She's here." He said, and then I floated out of the chair. I grabbed the cake and put it behind my back as she walked in. When she looked at me, she smirked, and I chewed the inside of my cheek,

"Um, Ellis, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for seeing you as somebody you weren't. I should seen you, because you're totally awesome. Please accept this cake." I said, and pulled the cake around. She stared at the cake for a bit, and at first I thought she was gonna say she didn't accept my apology, but then she smiled,

"I'm not even mad anymore dude." She said, and I sighed with relief,

"Oh thank goodness."

"Sorry for overreacting." She said, and rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly while she blushed. I just smiled and put the cake down,

"No problem. Oh yeah, I know how you like the ocean, so I was wondering if you wanted to go for a submarine ride…?" I said, and she grinned,

"Dude, that'd be brilliant!" She said, and I silently cheered in my head. Then Cake flicked her tail,

"Well, I'd love to stay and eat this cake, but I have a date with mono. Be back later!" She exclaimed, and ran out of the room. I glanced at Gumball who gave me a thumbs up, and I smiled,

"So, I'll go get plates and forks." I said, and floated into the kitchen.

**Ellis's P.O.V**

When Marshall left, I looked at Gumball, who was staring out a window,

"Yo." I said, and he looked at me, almost startled,

"You got any chocolate?" I asked, and he blinked,

"You do realize this entire kingdom is… well, candy right?" He said, and I nodded,

"I know. I'll get to that later. But right now I'd really like some frosting." I said, and then Peppermint butler handed me a tub of French vanilla frosting,

"Here you go Ellis." He said, and I smiled,

"Thanks bro." I said, and grabbed it while Marshall floated back in. He sliced a piece for all of us and handed us our plates,

"Enjoy!" He said, and I took a bite.

It was amazing.

It was utterly amazing. I was surprised at how good of a baker Marshall was,

"Oh my glob, this is fantastic!" I exclaimed, and took another bite,

"Isn't it?" Replied Marshall, and I swallowed,

"You're a brilliant baker dude!" I said, but I was more directing it to Gumball. I knew Marshall couldn't bake,

"Thanks Dee." He said, and then he focused on his cake. I glanced at Gumball, who gave me a half smile, basically letting me know that _he _baked the cake, and not Marshall.

But I didn't care. I thought it was really cool that Marshall had attempted to bake. After I had finished my slice, Marshall stood up,

"Alright, well I'm done, and you're done. Ready to go?" He asked, and I nodded. Gumball put his plate down,

"The submarine is down by the beach were Fionna first found her fear of the ocean." He said, and Marshall and I nodded,

"Let's go then." He said, and then I hopped on his back.

Today was gonna be a good day.

* * *

**What a lovely chapter. It was pretty long too; 2,097 words. **

**And that was only the story part, not including these bold parts ^^ **

**Well, the cake was most likely fantastic, and the relationship is slowly building between Marshall and Smellis. **

**I hate it in fanfictions with Fiolee when the author starts up the first chapter, and instantly makes Fi and Marsh fall in love. **

**I mean, where's the freaking build up? **

**I personally don't believe in love at first sight, so I like to make them friends first, then all that love junk comes later. **

**I WILL NOT BE UPDATING ON MONDAY NIGHT, TUESDAY NIGHT, MAYBE WEDNESDAY, AND MOST LIKELY THURSDAY NIGHT. THIS GOES FOR BOTH STORIES.**

**HAVE A WONDERFUL LIFE, LADIES AND GENTLECAKES.**

**Well, read and review,**

**~Moohdle**


	17. Exploring The Ocean

**Alright dudes and dudettes, I do apologize for my lack of updating…**

**._. **

**I was busy and didn't have a lot of time to write these super long chapters I usually write.**

**BIG NEWS GUYS!**

**I no longer have any important biz on Tuesday nights :D :D :D :D :D**

**Now I can update every night! ^^**

**Yesh, well, I've gone on long enough. I'll update WYMTM tomoz, and then this one today. **

**Yhe…**

**Anyway, read and review.**

**Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: lolnope**

* * *

**Ellis's P.O.V**

When we made it to the docks, Marshall had some trouble getting into his life jacket. His umbrella kept getting in the way, and I refused to help him,

"This is too funny bro." I said casually as I lay sprawled on a sand chair. He shot me a look,

"You know, I could possible die. Then how funny would it be?"

"It would be hilarious." I said, and then laughed,

"Dude, I'm joking. I'm just lazy."

"Well, can you stop being lazy?" He asked, and I let out an exaggerated sigh,

"I guess…" I replied, and then slowly got up, making him roll his eyes,

"Never mind, I'm almost got it anyway…" He muttered, and I grinned as he finally finished,

"See? That wasn't so hard." I said, and then he glared,

"Really, because it seemed pretty hard from where I was standing." He said, and that just made me laugh harder. At least now we could get going,

"Either way, we're going now, right?" I asked, and he nodded,

"Yep, get in the submarine and I'll start it up." He said, and then I walked over to it. Bubba's submarine was made entirely out of glass, apart from the top. The top was metal, which was very lucky in Marshall's case. I climbed on top and opened up the hatch, dropping in. I watched through the glass as Marshall floated over. I watched him as he started to push the sub in the water. When it was far enough in, he quickly floated inside and closed the hatch,

"We are now officially, underwater!" He said, and I gave him a serious look,

"Dude, we're not even close to underwater."

"Whatever…" He replied with a grin, and then started the propeller at the back. Then we started moving until we were finally under the water. I walked to the front and looked around at everything. It was gorgeous! There were tons of fish, wreckage from the mushroom war, and other sea life. I smiled as Marshall steered the ship down farther.

Marshall's P.O.V

I smiled as she put her hands against the glass and admired the underwater life. She looked like she was enjoying the ocean a lot more than Fionna would.

Fionna would have knocked me unconscious by now or something,

"This is amazing!" She said, and I smiled again,

"It is, isn't it? I've never actually been down here in the day time, and at night it's too hard to see." I said, and she turned to me,

"On a scale of one to ten, how hard is it to be a vampire?" She asked, and I had to think. On the up side, it was great! I mean, I'm immortal (sort of), I can float, I can turn into big scary monsters that keep people from trying to scare me_,_ I could turn invisible, and so much more.

But on the down side, I could never go out in the daytime without the weird outfit I sometimes wear, or my umbrella and sleeves. I could never have real friends for a long time because they always died,

"5; 'cause there're ups and downs to it." I replied, and she nodded before turning back around. I spotted a fairly large hole, and smirked as I headed over to it,

"Are we going down that hole?" She asked, and I tried to detect fear in her voice,

"Yeah of course. Why, you scared?" I asked, and she actually laughed,

"No way bro. Let's do this!" She exclaimed, and her fist pumped the air. I smiled and descended down it. Ellis was awesome when it came to dangerous things. So far, I had labelled her as an awesome, laid back, chill, daring, brave and really really likeable,

"Dee I was joking, that hole isn't even very deep." I told her, and she sighed,

"Whyyyyyyyyy?" She moaned, and I chewed my cheek. It wasn't like I was lying; the hole was boringly deep, and not very interesting. She'd be bored in a minute,

"It's like, 10 feet deep. You'd be better off diving through some buildings." I said, and she turned to me with a smiled,

"Really?"

"Yeah, they're some diving suits behind me." I said, and she looked past me at the four suits. They were regular diving suits, like the ones Fionna and Cake had worn on her first trip under the water. She walked over, obviously unbalanced by the water. I had to stop myself from laughing as she nearly fell over, so I clutched her arm. She grinned and then stood back up, walking over to the suits,

"Where are the sizes?" She asked, and I drove the sub over to a building,

"Just pick one that looks like it fits." I replied, and then rustling was heard. When I turned around, I saw she was in one that fit her perfectly. She looked at me blankly,

"So, are you just gonna keep steering us into that building?" She asked, and I whipped my head around. I saw we were seconds away from smashing into a large sunken skyscraper, so I quickly turned us away and stopped the sub a bit away from it. I looked back at her with a grin,

"I could've almost killed us all, and you made a sarcastic remark?" I asked, and she laughed,

"Force of habit."

"So you drive with people who crash into buildings on a regular basis?" I asked, and she laughed,

"Now who's making the sarcastic remarks?" She replied, and I rolled my eyes with a grin. I turned off the engine and quickly stepped into a diving suit. Because of that, the lights switched off. I could still see, but I didn't think Ellis could. She was looking around blindly,

"Hey dude, the sub sank." I heard her say, and then looked up. The sub was now on the sand, and we were actually really deep. I heard a sharp crack as I finished getting into the suit,

"Dee, don't crack your fingers." I said, and then I watched her in the dark as she looked at me,

"I was about to tell _you _not to do that." She responded, and then another crack was heard,

"Did Gumball take account for the pressure down here?" She asked me, and I took a worried look towards the front of the bus. Two very large cracks could be seen, and they were growing,

"Okay, we need to get out of this sub." I said with a fairly calm voice. I could almost hear Ellis snicker through the speakers in my diving suit,

"What's so funny?" I asked, turning up the sound,

"Your voice dude, you sound totally freaked out." She said, and I blinked. I didn't realize that I sounded so frightened,

"Whatever, let's just-" Suddenly, the crack pushed inwards, showing that soon the sub would look like a crushed soda can,

"I don't wanna die." I suddenly heard her whimper through the speaker. I glanced at her and saw that she had a surprised look on her face, as if she didn't mean to say that. Fear really was controlling,

"You're not gonna die. Just swim out when the sub is full." I said, and then she nodded. I floated over to the hatch and quickly opened it. The water poured into the submarine, and Ellis watched it fill up. Soon, it was full enough for us to swim out,

"What kind of sorcery is this?!" I heard her exclaim, and looked at her. She was pointing at the crushed submarine. I blinked in surprise,

"But… It was filled with water…" I said, and blinked again. It must've been the magic of Aaa or whatever Ellis calls it,

"And that just adds to my list of mystery." She said, and then started towards the building. I sighed, and followed her out to it, thinking about how calm she had been. This girl really was more mysterious than Aaa.

* * *

**GENIUS. **

**PURE. GENIUS. **

**I'm not actually that proud of this chapter, so I don't see the point in saying "genius." **

**Anyway, read and review, enjoy and all that. **

**TTFN; Ta Ta For Now! ^^**

**~Moohdle**


	18. The Kiss

**The Deviantart stuff will be up around next week. I have to draw everything and make sure it looks good.**

**Don't worry, I'm not a really bad drawer, I'm pretty good actually. **

**So yeah, everyone get ready for this…**

**SPOILER ALERT!**

**Ellis meets her gender bent character, Ethan, in later chapters.**

**Ooh I just ruined it for all of you! XD **

**Well, read and review and all that. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Ellis's P.O.V**

Under the ocean, me and Marshall explored some old buildings, caves, and had a nasty run in with some sharks. Luckily we got out of the water in time. Now, I was standing on the sand while the sun set with Marshall's umbrella in my hand. I had to hold it for him while he changed out of the wetsuit and put on his shoes,

"You couldn't have done this earlier?" He said while he tied his shoe up. He had to lean on me to stay balanced,

"No, I really couldn't. I was sitting down, and that chair was really comfy." I replied and he laughed while switching to the other foot. His body was actually warmer than I expected,

"You are so lazy, you know that?"

"I'm really not, dude. It's just sometimes I decide not to help people." I replied with a smile, and he glanced at me with a smirk. When he was done, he grabbed the umbrella from me and stood up straight. He was standing in front of me with his back to the setting sun, and I glanced behind his umbrella,

"Whoa…" I said, and he smirked,

"I know right, I'm smokin'!" He said with a laugh, and I laughed,

"Not you, genius. I mean the sun. Take a look." I said, and then slapped my hand over my mouth. Who asks a vampire to look at the sun? Marshall sighed with a slight chuckle,

"Yeah, I should totally do that Ellis."

"I don't usually hang out with vampires much, so I forget a lot." I said, and he sighed. Finally, the sun was set and it got dark. Marshall and I were awkwardly standing there,

"Hey dude, do you think there are any more places on this planet? Like, anywhere except where you guys live?" I asked, and he thought for a moment before saying,

"I dunno. I guess so." He said, and I smiled,

"Can we go and look for them?"

"Dee, it's past your bedtime." He said, and I put my hands on my hips,

"I'm sorry, last time I checked you weren't _my mother_." I said, and he laughed, while ruffling my hair,

"Alright, let's go."

**Marshall's P.O.V**

Ellis was great, and as soon as I agreed to go she was ecstatic,

"Awesome!" She exclaimed, and I looked down at her with a smile. I could see her in the dark clearly, and she looked pretty. She looked up at me, her eyes suddenly filled with curiosity and slight fear. Maybe she knew what I was thinking, but I didn't really know myself. Her face was looking up at me, and she was no longer smiling. _5 seconds of courage_, said a voice in my head, and then I leaned in and kissed her.

It was awesome.

A million thoughts ran through my head. _Does she even like me that way? What if she has like, a boyfriend on Earth? What happens if she runs off? _I couldn't answer any of them at that moment, so all I did was pull away and turned invisible. Floating up, I watched as she looked around,

"Marshall?" She asked, and I noticed that her laid-back attitude was replaced with a new one. I couldn't quite place it,

"Yo dude. That was uncool." She said, her usual attitude returned. I watched as she turned in a quick circle,

"Okay bro, I've heard of where girls kiss a guy then run off or something, but this is ridiculous."

"I'm above you." I said, and she looked up in the total wrong spot, so I made myself visible,

"Over here." I said, and then she jumped slightly as she noticed me. I watched the blush creep across her cheeks, and she aimlessly played with her watch necklace,

"Okay then." She said, and then I floated down beside her,

"Well… Ready to go find some other places?" I asked, and put the umbrella down. She nodded and I turned around as she hopped on my back. I smirked as she put her arms around my neck and I floated up. I was really glad that she decided to play it cool about that kiss,

"You bet broham!" She exclaimed, and then I took off over the ocean.

A few minutes later, I heard faint laughter coming from Ellis,

"What's so funny?" I asked, and then the laughter grew slightly louder,

"I don't think any of my friends back home will believe me if I tell them my first kiss was with a cartoon vampire."

"That was your first kiss?" I asked, and felt her nod,

"Yeah, I'm only 13." She replied, and then I smiled,

"Wow." Was all I said, and then the silence took over.

After a few more minutes, Ellis's breathing had grown slower and quieter, and she wasn't talking much. I smirked and slowed to a stop. Her arms were no longer tight, but loose around my neck, and I her head was on my shoulder. I gently lifted my shoulder and felt her stir,

"Mmf…" she mumbled, and I gave a short laugh before turning around,

"Dee, you're half asleep. We're going home."

"No… I'm good…" She mumbled sleepily, and I sighed. With a swift move, I pulled her around in front of me and held her bridal style. Her head lolled backwards and her arms were sprawled on her stomach. Whenever I held Fionna like this, she had her ankles together. Her arms were always around my neck, and her head snuggled into my shoulder. But Ellis looked like she'd passed out or something. It made me smile, and I started flying home. I glanced at her neck and had to bite my tongue to refrain from biting her.

It was pretty easy, because I was on a red diet, but still…

After a minute or so, Ellis started moving,

"Go back to sleep, we're almost home." I said, and glanced down at her. Her nose was crinkled,

"You have a _lot_ of cologne on." I said, and I had to laugh,

"Of course I do, if I didn't I'd smell like the dead." I said, and I saw her smile,

"Good to know."

"Why, you not like the cologne?"

"No dude, it's fantastic, and I mean that." She said, and then went back to being silent. I smiled and then flew home faster.

* * *

**I do believe these endings are getting worse and worse ._.**

**I've had a lot on my mind lately, and I've been really, really, ****_really_****, happy ^^ So I've had other stuff going **

**Anyway, just putting it out there about time differences between Earth and Aaa.**

**1 day in Aaa=1 hour on Earth.**

**I believe Ellis had been in Aaa for about 3 days, so it's only been 3 hours on Earth.**

**Yeah. **


	19. Chocolate Waffles

**Well, I decided that I'd update Switching Worlds again because I was bored. **

**I will be updating every other day for each story because I have to get all these pictures online ._.**

**I may be starting up yet ****_another_**** story :D :D **

**Not for a while though, I haven't even written out the first chapter on ****_paper_****.**

**So yeah, enjoy ladies and gentlecakes 3**

* * *

**Ellis's P.O.V**

I awoke slowly to the smell of something absolutely fantastic.

I mean seriously, this smell was amazing! I remember once at my school back home, I got a hold of some cologne samples from a magazine, and they smelled really good. I think it was called Bleu de Chanel or something like that. This smell was way better, and it forced my eyes open. My vision was blurry for a few seconds, so I blinked rapidly until my eyes met with white. _What?_ I thought to myself, and moved my head to the right. Suddenly, a flash of red crossed my field of vision and I flinched. _What? _I thought again, and then realized I was facing Marshall's shirt.

Meaning I was on his lap.

At least my head was. I tilted my head up and got a good look at where I was. I was sprawled on Marshall's couch with my head obviously on his lap. He was most likely asleep in a sitting position. I laid back down and gently jabbed his stomach with my elbow,

"Dude, wake up." I muttered, and he shifted slightly,

"No." He replied sleepily, and I heard my stomach grumble,

"Yes. I'm hungry." I said, and then his clearly annoyed face appeared over me,

"I carried you home over the ocean for 2 hours; 1 there, and 1 back. I'm tired, so go get it yourself." He said, and then retreated to his position. I huffed out a breath and rolled my eyes,

"I'm not hungry anymore anyway…" I mumbled, and then he fell silent.

I started thinking about whether or not getting up for food. I mean, it was food. But then again, sleep was very important too.

This was like choosing between oxygen and my lungs.

I had finally decided to just get up and raid his fridge. I could sleep later. So I started to slowly get up, when I felt Marshall's arms wrap around me,

"Dude…" I mumbled, and then he mumbled something. I didn't quite catch it, so I sighed,

"What?"

"I thought you said you weren't hungry…" He said again, and then I smiled slightly,

"I still am; I'm just lazy."

"Well, you can stay lazy then." He said, and then brought me back down again. I had to smile as he held on tighter. It was adorable, but I still had to eat,

"No really dude, I have to eat. I'm human." I said, and then he sighed,

"Fine, just… Just eat quickly." He said, and released me. I stood up and turned back to see him already asleep. He must have been really tired. I smiled slightly and then walked to his kitchen. My memory of yesterday night was fuzzy and had an awkward feel to it. I didn't know why.

So I just walked over to his fridge without thinking it over. I opened it and looked around inside, moving over different kinds of red food. I couldn't find anything of my interest, so I started walking back to where Marshall was. Though just as I shut the door, I remembered yesterday. My hand found its way to my mouth where I remembered the kiss. It had tasted so much like strawberries and…

Blood.

Yeah, blood wasn't a likeable taste, but it was actually kinda nice. I mean, that's a disturbing thought for a human, but I didn't care. I really enjoyed that kiss, but I was _really_ glad that he had played along when I decided to ignore it. I didn't really want to talk about a kiss.

I continued out of the kitchen and back to here Marshall was,

"Dude, how come you don't have any food?" I asked, and then he lazily floated up while rubbing his eye,

"I have plenty of food."

"It's all red." I replied, and then he looked at me,

"What difference does that make?" He asked, and I felt myself blush slightly,

"I don't like any of the food in there…"

"Picky eater." He said, and I rolled my eyes,

"Do you have any chocolate waffles?" I asked him, and he shook his head,

"If it isn't red, then I don't have it."

"Now who's picky?" I mumbled, and he floated over to me,

"I'll eat regular food, I just don't have it." He said, and then ruffled my hair. I had to smile though, and then he floated into the kitchen. When he was gone, I slumped down on his couch.

**Marshall's P.O.V**

When I was in the kitchen, I headed over to my phone where I dialed in Gumballs number. After 2 tones, he answered,

"Hello? This is Prince Gumball of the Candy Kingdom." He said with an annoyingly friendly tone,

"Hey Bubba, its Marshall."

"Oh, it's just you." He said; the nice and friendly tone replaced with a disgusted one. I had to smile,

"Hello to you too… Hey, I need a favor." I said, and heard him sigh,

"Haven't I helped you enough? What have you ever done for me Marshall?"

"Let you consider me an acquaintance." I said, and he did a fake laugh,

"Ha Ha Marshall, very funny. But really, why should I help you?"

"_I_ don't specifically need your help; I just need you to get me some stuff." I said, and he sighed again,

"Is it for Ellis?"

"Yeah."

"Then fine. What do you need?" He asked, and I smiled,

"I need-"

"Hold on a second." He suddenly said, and this time I sighed,

"What?"

"For Ellis or not, If I help you, you _must _stop with all the insults about my attire."

"About your what-? Oh, your clothes! Sure thing princess." I said with a smirk he couldn't see, and heard him grumble,

"I'm serious Marshall." He said, and I laughed,

"Alright, I'm joking. I promise not to insult your attire. Now, I need you to bring over some chocolate waffles for Ellis's breakfast." I said with my fingers crossed, and then I heard some scribbling before he answered,

"Does she want _chocolate_ waffles, or waffles with chocolate chips in them?" He asked, and I turned my head away towards the living room,

"Yo Ellis, you want chocolate waffles, or waffles with chocolate in them?!" I called,

"The second one!" She called back, and I turned back to the phone,

"The second one, she said."

"Alright then, is that it?" He asked me, and then I shrugged,

"Ehh, just bring over some stuff she'd like." I replied, and then more scribbling was heard, and then the clicking of heels. I had to refrain from asking if he'd just walked away,

"Alright, I'll be over with Lord Monochromicorn in a few moments. Goodbye."

"Later." I said, and then put the phone down. After that, I floated back into the living room to see Ellis having a thumb wrestling war with herself,

"Do you get bored easily?" I asked, and then she looked up,

"No, you're house is just boring." She replied, and I grinned,

"Shut up. Hey, your food and some other stuff'll be here in a few." I said while floated over her. She shrugged,

"It better hurry, I'm starving." She replied, and then I put my shoes by her face. She aimlessly played with the laces,

"It will, don't worry." I said to her, and thought about last night,

"Hey Dee, so about last night…"

"Dude, it's fine." She replied, and I smiled,

"Okay. So… Did you like it?" I asked her, and then she sighed before answering,

"Yeah."

"You did?"

"Yeah, I mean, for a first kiss. It was pretty awesome." She said, and then I sighed with relief,

"Thank goodness."

"What were _you_ worried about?"

"That you didn't like me or something like that." I said, and she actually snickered,

"I liked you before I even came here. It may sound stupid or creepy, but whatever." She said, and this time I snickered,

"Don't worry, it's not."

"Good… I was really embarrassed about that kiss." She said, and then I laughed,

"Why?"

"Because I don't know how to kiss someone, it was my first kiss after all." She replied, and I smiled,

"Don't worry, you're okay."

"Thank god…" She muttered, and then I sighed. I so wanted her to be my girlfriend, but for the first time, I didn't know how to ask her.

* * *

**Somebody said cliff hanger, and that was a weak attempt for one.**

**Like I really care anyway, it's my story. I could just trash the whole thing whenever I want to. **

**LOL jk, I'd never do that to you guys. **

**Anyway, so read and review and all that. **

**Enjoy,**

**~Moohdle**


	20. Don't Give Me That Look

**Omg, I really wanna complete these stories so I can start up another one…**

**I'm not gonna rush any of them, so calm down. **

**Okay, I need somebody to tell me how I'm handling two stories at once. I just need to know if I'm doing okay, and if I am then I'll start up this epic story of mine. **

**Read and Review!**

* * *

**Marshall's P.O.V**

"Favourite colour?"

"Blue." She responded, and then it was her turn to ask a question. For the past 5 minutes we'd been playing a question game. She had gotten bored while waiting for her waffles, so I'd suggested this,

"Favourite memory?" She asked, and I had to think about this. Most of my old memories were with Fionna, but they didn't really seem like my favourites anymore,

"Oh, one time, I pranked Bubba while he was making some sort of potion, and it totally destroyed his entire lab! People from Lumpy Space had to call and ask about the large boom they'd heard!" I said, and then I laughed at the memory. It was hilarious! Bubba had been so angry; I'd never expected him to know such language when he was insulting me,

"Dude that's awesome! Okay, your turn." She said, and nodded slightly,

"Uhm… Who was your school crush?" I asked, and then grinned at her. She blushed slightly,

"Uh… Well, I had a lot…" She said, and I thought before saying,

"Name two."

"This guy named Nick, and a guy named Matthew." She responded, and I grinned again, so she punched my shin,

"Hey!"

"Stop looking at me like that!" She exclaimed, and I laughed,

"Like what? Like this?" I said, and then looked at her again. She covered her face,

"Stahp…"

"What's so bad about this?" I asked, and she removed her hands. I almost laughed as I then realized why she didn't like me looking at her like that. Her entire face and ears had turned red,

"I hate it when my face gets red." She said, and then I had to stifle my laughter,

"Pfft, it's not even red."

"Okay, I know you're holding back laughter, and I know you're lying." She said, and then I let myself laugh,

"Okay okay, I'm sorry." I said, and this time she laughed,

"Like heck you're sorry!" She exclaimed, but before I could respond, someone knocked on my door. We stopped laughing, and then I floated over to the door. I opened it up and there stood Gumball. He was dressed in a dark pink hoodie, and light pink shorts. He had on mauve sneakers on, and he held a big box,

"Hey Bubba, I think you've got the wrong clothes on." I said, but he shook his head,

"No, today is my day off, so I decided to dress casual." He replied, and then I heard a loud thud from behind me as Ellis fell off the couch,

"Who's at the door bro?" She called, and Bubba craned his neck to look inside,

"PG!" I called back, and then he looked at me,

"Is that Ellis?" He asked, and I gave him a look,

"No Bubba, it's my cat. Of course it's Ellis!" I said, and he blushed,

"Oh okay, can I come in?" He asked, and I laughed,

"No." I said, and before he could respond, I grabbed the box and slammed the door. When I turned around, Ellis stood there with her arms crossed,

"Dude." She said, and I shrugged,

"What, I'm not allowing him in my house." He said, and she stared at me. I grinned at her and gave her the look she hated, making her face instantly go red,

"Stop it bro!" She said, and then I sighed with a smile,

"Fine, let him in. I'll go put this down." I said, and then she smiled. I walked around her and heard her open the door. I stayed in the living room and listened,

"Hello Ellis! How's it going?" I heard Gumball say,

"It's going good dude. So what's with the regular clothes?" Ellis asked, and Bubba chuckled,

"It's my day off. I brought the waffles."

"In a box that big? I only needed maybe 2."

"I know, but Marshall said to bring over some stuff you liked." He said, and then I floated over,

"Okay dude, get in here already." I said to him, and I really didn't like his whole 'Prince Attitude'. He would never do _anything_ unless he was invited to do it.

I just did whatever I wanted.

But no, Prince Gumbutt had to be polite and never do anything,

"Thank you." He said, and then walked into my house. He followed Ellis to the living room, and I shut the door,

"I do believe you'll like some of the items in here." Bubba said as I walked in. Ellis was standing beside the box as Gumball opened it,

"Math." She said, and then she looked in. I floated over to them ad glanced in the box,

"Look, another dress." I said, and she pulled it out. You know, it wasn't that bad actually. It was a strapless dress, without any ruffles, or designs, beads, bangles, bling.

It was a simple, nice dress.

At the very top, it was a whitish blue, and it darkened at the bottom into a royal blue colour. She laid it on the couch and started poking inside the box,

"What are all these potions for?" She asked, and Gumball smiled,

"They have labels, don't worry. There are also some transformation berries; eat them and imagine what you want to be. You'll become it, and stay in that form for 2 days. There are the waffles, some more potions, and Cake made you a bunch of clothes." He said, and then Ellis nodded. I was about to speak up, when a ringtone played in Bubba's pocket.

I didn't know he had a cell phone,

"Hello?" He said as he answered it. He was silent before saying,

"Alright, I'll be there in a few minutes." Then putting the phone away. He looked at the both of us and frowned,

"Finn and Flame Princess need my help, so I'll be leaving now. Thank you for letting me stay for a while." He said, and then stood up,

"Goodbye." He said cheerfully, and then rushed out of my house. When he was gone, I looked at Ellis,

"That was… interesting." She said, and I laughed,

"Yep. Hey, check out some of the stuff." I said, and then she started looking around in it. While she was looking, I noticed the waffles and quickly grabbed one. I looked it over and took a bite as she pulled out a small bottle.

It. Was. Amazing.

I needed the recipe or something, because this was fantastic! I didn't even care that it wasn't red, it was so good! I quickly finished it and then looked at her,

"Wafs 'at?" I asked with my mouth full, and the bottle was filled with a clear yellow liquid,

"It says, 'Hair Growth'… I'm totally drinking this." She said, and I smiled while ruffling her hair,

"Why, you not like your hair now?"

"Dude, you may like your hair short, but I don't. I'm growing my hair with this." She replied, and uncorked the bottle. Without hesitation, she swallowed half the bottle and waited. I stared at her for a bit, and then blinked. When I opened my eyes, I saw her hair.

It was long, and beautiful.

* * *

**Blah blah blah,**

**I'm done this chapter, **

**Read and review,**

**Enjoy,**

**~Moohdle. **

**(It's really warm here in Canada, and I can't focus. Sorry about the bad ending)**


	21. Love Triangles Begin

**Omg that camping trip was really long. **

**Yeah, sorry for not updating this story a lot… **

**But don't fret, for I have completed what I needed to do in my other story, so I'll update this story twice before even touching WYMTM… **

**Okay, so I'm currently listening to a lot of plain white t's stuff, so I may end up subconsciously typing out some of the lyrics ._. **

**Legit, I do that. **

**I always thought girls were good multitasking, but I just proved whoever said that wrong.**

**I'm done here,**

**Read and review. **

* * *

**Ellis's P.O.V**

"Well, did it work?" I asked him, and he just hovered there touching it,

"Dude, this is getting incredibly creepy, how long is it!?" I exclaimed, and he chuckled,

"It's just past your shoulders." He replied, and I sighed in relief. At least it wasn't too long,

"Alright, and does it look good?" I asked, and he nodded,

"Yeah, you've got this awesome side bang stuff going on." He said, and I grinned. I'd been hoping for that,

"Okay good… Now stop touching it." I told him and he pulled his hands away. Finally, my hair was long. I had truly hated having short hair. Back on Earth, it was a nightmare; People always mistook me for a guy, many people said that I was gay, and it always got in the way of everything.

But now, I looked like a girl,

"Hey Dee, try on the dress." Marshall suddenly said, and I looked at him. He was holding up the blue dress that I'd gotten, and I frowned,

"Why?"

"Because I wanna see how it looks on you." He replied, and I sighed,

"Alright, whatever…" I muttered and then took the dress from his hands. After grabbing another waffle, I turned and jogged up stairs.

**Marshall's P.O.V**

When she was gone, I quickly snatched another waffle and ate it quickly.

In fact, I did this at least 6 times before she came back downstairs. She wasn't down yet, but I was a speedy eater. Even if she was down here, I'd scoff the lot,

"Dude, you have to see this!" She exclaimed from upstairs, so I floated up,

"Where are you?" I called slightly, and her door opened. Her head popped out and I saw a bit of the dress,

"Dude, for a dress, this is pretty awesome." She said, and then stepped out. I glanced at her shoes and realized that she'd left them on.

Sneakers and a dress looked good on her,

"Wow…" I said with a grin. The dress fit her body perfectly, and it stopped 6" above her knees. I hadn't noticed it before, but there was a ribbon around the waist part. It looked like I was staring at water; the way the fabric moved and shifted. There must have been a spell on it or something,

"I know right? I would actually wear this by choice." She said, and held the bottom of it with a grin. I smiled as she looked back up at me, and then her face went red,

"I'm not even making that face, Dee." I said, and then she shook her head,

"No, it's just it feels unnatural to say something like that…" She said, and I realized she was blushing from embarrassment,

"Okay, don't be embarrassed to say girly things; you're a girl. It's natural for you to say stuff like that. Besides, you look nice in the dress, and you look pretty." I said with a smile, and she smiled back,

"Thanks." Was all she replied with, and I blinked. I had never actually heard her say that without a 'bro' or 'dude' following it.

I was about to say something, when I heard a faint knock from downstairs,

"Coming!" I called back, and then took Ellis's hand,

"Go wait in your room; I'll be back in a second."

"Why can't I come?" She asked, and I smiled,

"Because I said so. Just wait in your room." I replied, and then spun her around. I gently pushed her towards her room and she stumbled into it. When she was inside, I shut the door and went downstairs. The knocking came again, and I rolled my eyes,

"I said I'm coming, jeeze!" I called as I opened the door. There stood Gumball again, but his outfit had changed. He was wearing a white V-neck, grey skinny jeans, and coral sneakers,

"Dude, you change clothes fast. You haven't even been gone that long." I said, and he frowned,

"I haven't been here today. Except for now." He replied, and this time I frowned,

"Yeah you have, you came round earlier to drop off Dee's stuff. But you were wearing a hoodie and shorts." I said to him, and he looked worried,

"No, I promise you that this is the first time I've been here. I came around to tell you that something when wrong with some of the stuff I was doing, so I would be a bit long. I was going to call, but I figured I'd come and hang out with you guys." He said, and I nearly laughed,

"Gumball, you can't stand the sight of me, why would you wanna hang out with me?"

"I said, 'you guys'. Not you in general." He said, and rolled his eyes. I snarled at him,

"Why don't you just go back to your stupid castle?"

"How dare you!" He said, shocked. I folded my arms and stared at him in silence,

"You cannot just insult me like that. I didn't do anything to you!" He exclaimed, and I laughed,

"Yeah, you kind of did."

"What did I do?!" He yelled, and I growled,

"You always talk about me like I'm just an evil, heartless, villain."

"You are! I'm just telling people what you say!" He said, and I frowned,

"Well sure, for everybody in Aaa, but when it comes to a human from another world, it makes me seem like the bad guy."

"You are the bad guy! What are you even talking about Marshall; you even told me that you _like _being known as the bad guy!" He exclaimed angrily, and I sighed,

"Just not to Ellis. I don't want her to think I'm all bad, okay?"

"You could have just said that." He said calmly, and I laughed,

"And have you start thinking I'm soft? No way."

"There you go again! One minute you're nice and then the next you're back to your old self."

"And what's that?"

"An uncivilized delinquent." He said matter-of-factly, and I glared,

"Really? Well you're just a stuck up _princess_." I hissed, and he gaped,

"How dare you!? I am a Prince!"

"Yeah? You're a Prince? I should respect you then shouldn't I. Oh wait a minute, I'm a freaking **King**. I outrank you buddy." I replied, and folded my arms again. He glared at me, so I glared back, and for few seconds we had a death glare contest. After that, he blinked, making me smile,

"I win." I said, and I gave me a look of irritation,

"That wasn't a game Marshall." He replied, and I shrugged,

"Does it matter? Why are you even here?"

"I told you, I wanted to hang out." He said, and I snarled,

"You still want to hang out with me and Ellis after all that?"

"Yes, it's the _civilized _thing to do. I would expect you to leave if you were in my position." He said, and I hissed at him again,

"Why are you really here, Gumball?" I asked, and I thought I caught the hint of a blush,

"I just wanted to hang out." He mumbled, and I furrowed my brow. Was this guy bipolar or something?

**Gumball's P.O.V**

Okay, so yes it was unnatural for a guy to have a crush on another guy, but I couldn't help it. I'd had a crush on Marshall for a while now, and it was getting out of hand. I'd written in my diary about him, I'd caught myself doodling hearts in my science books.

I mean, I just didn't have anybody else to like.

At least, until Ellis came. When she came, I found myself thinking less about Marshall, and more about her. She was just so… Captivating. I know that she was only 13, and that she was too young, but I could still like her.

Right?

I didn't like her in _that _way, but I did think she was pretty. It was so hard to decide between the two. I didn't _want _to have a crush on Marshall, but again, I couldn't help it. Yes it was unnatural, but I enjoyed liking him. He was cool, he was good looking, he was charming, and he was controlling. Yes, I did like being a prince, and I did like having control over my own kingdom, but sometimes I needed somebody to put me in my place.

That's what Marshall did.

He also brought out the casual in me. But Ellis did that too. Ever since she came, I had become more and more relaxed and laid back.

What was I gonna do?

* * *

**Somebody said love triangle, so I surprised you all with this little twist! :D ahahahaha**

**I'm a bit of a fan of Gumlee, because I think it's kind of cute :3**

**I mean, I'm Christian and all so I don't really ****_approve _****of homosexuality, but I'm okay with gays and all…**

**It's really difficult to explain, so nobody start hating me or anything.**

**Read and Review,**

**~Moohdle**


	22. The Identity Thief

**Nobody bug me about this story and how I write it out. It's my story; I'll do what I want. **

**I could just kill the lot of them and have the Lich make out with a frog or something. **

**But I won't, because that'd be extraordinarily ridiculous, and like it would be a good ending. **

**Yes, please help me out for errors I have made. **

**Shout out to rachealninja10 btw, just needed to put that out there. **

**Well, read and review :)**

* * *

**Marshall's P.O.V**

I had refused to let Gumball inside my house, and told him to go visit Marceline's place because it was exactly the same. He then looked strangely upset and sulked off, but I didn't care. I was too concerned about how there could possibly be two Gumball's running around Aaa. I mean, it was bad enough with one of him, but two?

And what was with the whole, 'casual clothes' thing he was going through? He never had a day off, and even if he did he wouldn't wear jeans and a T-shirt. Let alone a hoodie and shorts. His version of 'casual' was dress pants and an ironed flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up.

But I didn't really care, so I went back upstairs to Ellis.

I heard moving around from her room, so when I got upstairs I pressed my ear to the door. When I did, I heard her singing,

_Everything you say or do  
I am always there for you  
Whether you're laughing or you're screaming  
No one else could take your place  
I will always see your face  
When I'm awake and when I'm dreaming_

_'Cause I believe there's a place for you and me  
in this crazy world_

_If you come running back to me  
I'll be here waiting  
'Cause I still believe that  
In a love worth saving  
If you could see the sad look on my face  
You'd be in your car headed back to my place  
Come back to me,  
I'll be here waiting  
Cause I'm on my knees  
and my love's not fading  
If you could see the sad look on my face  
You'd be in your car headed back to my place_

(Yo**, listen to the song, it's actually really good. It's called Come Back To Me by the Plain White T's. There is no reason behind the song, it's just a really good song and I needed a freaking song… Yeah, continued reading. **)

I knocked loudly on the door,

"Open up Dee." I said, and then the door whipped open. I looked down at her and saw she had changed into a pair of neon orange converse, denim frayed shorts, and a loose red flannel. The flannel was a bit big on her, and it hid her shorts slightly. I also noticed her hair was wet,

"Did you have a shower?" I asked, and she nodded,

"It's been like 5 days since I'd had one."

"Why did I not notice?" I said to nobody in particular, but she shrugged anyway and walked back inside. I followed her and then sat on a bean bag chair.

It took me 10 seconds to realize that there was never a bean bag chair in here,

"What am I sitting on?" I asked, and she whipped around,

"A bean bag chair." She replied, and I frowned,

"I don't own any bean bag chairs."

"Then I don't know…" She replied, and then I felt the thing under me moving. I had a slight spaz before I jumped out of the chair and leaped beside Ellis. She glanced at me, then looked at the chair, which was turning black and grey,

"And I thought Aaa was normal…" I heard her mutter, and then looked at her,

"You thought this place was normal?"

"Well, sort-" She started, but then the chair jumped up, and started molding or something. My eyes went wide and I felt Ellis's hand on my arm. I didn't have time to look at her, as the chair flashed. I shielded my vision until I knew the light was gone, and when I looked back, I was utterly shocked,

"Is it rude to say that having two of you is just freaking lovely?" Ellis asked, and I kept my eyes on the now duplicate of me,

"Only if it's a sarcastic remark." I replied, and I saw her nod out of the corner of my eye,

"Then this is just freaking lovely."

**Gumball's P.O.V**

Marshall had said that I had been by his house before, which meant my shape shifter had escaped.

Early that day, I had just finished my 'shape shifter', as I like to call it, and found out that whatever touched it last would become it's next shape. I must have been the last one to touch it, because when I got back to the castle, Peppermint maid asked me if I was okay,

"Are you okay Prince Gumball?" She had said, and I was greatly confused. I was feeling fine,

"Yes Peppermint Maid, why?"

"Well, I found you naked in your room, so I dressed you in your hoodie and shorts. Then I gave you shoes, and you left with Ellis's stuff." She said while blushing, and I had then explained to her that it wasn't me. It took some explaining for her to fully understand, but when she got it, she had left my science lab.

Right now, I was trying to figure out why the shape shifter had gone rogue. I mean, not a lot of my experiments go wrong unless Marshall messes with them, so I was greatly surprised by this mess up. But I had to find out where it went. I walked out of my lab and found Peppermint Maid in the hallway, dusting pictures,

"Peppermint Maid, where did the other Prince Gumball go?" I asked her, and she looked at me,

"He took Ellis's stuff to Marshall's house and didn't return." She said, and I nodded, walking past her. I walked into my room and put on a white flannel shirt before rushing out. I ducked through one of my secret passageways, and came through a door outside of the Candy Kingdom. I looked around before spotting Marshalls cave, so I sped up. As I speed-walked, I pulled out my phone, dialing in Marshall's number. I held the phone up to my ear and waited.

**Marshall's P.O.V**

"Who are you?" Ellis asked the… thing. It looked at her and smiled,

"It's me, Dee. Marshall." He replied, and I laughed,

"Yeah right, _I'm _Marshall." I said, and he looked at me with a frown,

"There's only one Marshall."

"Yeah and that's me."

"No, it's me."

"Me!"

"Me!" He finally yelled, and I folded my arms,

"Ellis, prove him wrong."

"No, prove _him_ wrong."

"You're a thing!"

"No you are!" He yelled, and I sighed, looking at Ellis,

"Please help me." I said, and she started laughing slightly,

"Dude, I know you're the real one because you've been standing beside me this whole time." She said, and clutched my arm,

"You're not leaving either. I don't want any one of you mixing yourselves up…" She said, and at this point I was glad that I hardly blushed. Even if I did, it was always just a darker shade of my blueish grey skin colour,

"Please Ellis, you have to believe me. I'm the real Marshall!" The other me exclaimed, and then Ellis glanced at him worriedly,

"Ellis really, I don't think the real me would transform from a bean bag chair that I don't have."

"I'm not lying!" He exclaimed, and then Ellis sighed,

"Okay you know what; I really think that you're _both _the real Marshall." She said, and I looked at her,

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked, and she blinked,

"I'm pretty sure that's you over there. But I also think that it's you right here." She said, and gestured to me,

"I get it." Said the other me, and I looked at him,

"You shut it."

"Why don't you?"

"Really? You wanna go tough guy?" I said, and advanced towards him. Luckily, Ellis had remarkable strength to hold me back,

"Marshall, that's a fight you won't win or lose." She said, and I sighed as the other me folded his arms,

"I'm telling you though, I understand what she means." He said, and I glared at him. He glared right back, and then Ellis shot _me _a glare. I looked at her with innocence,

"I didn't do anything; glare at him." I said, and she grinned,

"I'm not glaring."

"Yeah you are." I replied with a grin, and then gave her that look she hated. I watched her face go red, and she released my arm to cover her face,

"I told you it wasn't funny." She muttered, and I laughed,

"It totally is." I said, and opened my mouth to speak again. Before I could produce sound, the other me latched onto my arm and spun us around 5 times,

"Hey!" I exclaimed, and Ellis looked up,

"He switched us around!" I exclaimed, and she looked at the other Marshall,

"What?"

"I swear I haven't moved." He said, and I groaned in frustration,

"Really Dee, I'm not lying. It's me!" I said, and she took a step towards the other me. I gaped at her, and took two steps towards her,

"Ellis please-"

"Stay back." She interrupted, and looked at me with a face that made my face grow warmer.

This was surprising.

But still, the look she gave me was intimidating and adorable,

"Wow, I got you back!" She said with a grin, and then the other me looked at her,

"He's the faker! You got _me _back, not him!" He exclaimed, and Ellis laughed,

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Let's test it." She said, and I expected her to ask us questions or something, but instead she walked over to me, and touched my arm. I frowned at her,

"What are you doing?"

"You're real." She said, and then the other guy gaped,

"No he's not!"

"Shut your face faker! Prepare to be me!" She said, and as soon as she touched the guys arm, the flash returned and then Ellis stood there beside her. I grinned at the original Ellis,

"You are a genius." I said, and she grinned while walking back over,

"I know I am." She said, and grabbed my arm,

"Don't let her touch me." She said lowly, and I nodded. D2 looked at me as I grasped Ellis's hand.

**(D2 (Dee 2) was the faker, Ellis was the real one.)**

I smiled at D2,

"At least I know you won't be as much trouble." I said, and she grinned,

"Got that right."

**Gumball's P.O.V**

Glob Darnit! He wouldn't pick up!

It didn't matter anyway, I was nearing his house. I could see it in the distance, and I was growing impatient. That shape shifter was dangerous no matter what form it would take.

It could become Finn, the nicest person I know apart from myself, and the shape shifter would attempt to steal his identity.

That's what I would call it! The Identity Thief! It was such a good name, I silently congratulated myself.

Soon enough, I was in front of his house, knocking desperately on the door,

"Marshall! Open up!" I exclaimed, and silence followed. I groaned, and pounded angrily on the door,

"Marshall please! Open up the door!" I yelled, and finally the door opened. There stood Marshall holding Ellis's hand, and a second Ellis beside Marshall,

"What…?" I mumbled and he sighed,

"There's this weird thing in my house-"

"I'm not a thing, smart guy." Said the second Ellis, and he sighed again,

"She's here, and whatever she touches she turns into. Now whaddya want?" He asked, and I glanced between the two Ellis's before speaking,

"Yes, that's my experiment. It's a shape shifter, and believe me, it's very dangerous. I've renamed it the Identity Thief."

"I'm not dangerous! I'm just as good as Ellis is! Because I'm her!" said the second Ellis, and then the real Ellis took a worried glance at the other one, making me frown,

"Ellis, you may believe that you'll be good, but what the identity thief does, is it extracts the worst parts from somebody and enhances it. You can't stop yourself from becoming dangerous." I said to her, and she nodded.

**Ellis's P.O.V (the real one)**

I knew that I could be bad, and I knew how bad I could be. I didn't try to, but I tried to be good.

And that always worked.

I was never a bad person unless an actual bad person got me mad or something. But I knew this Identity Thief would bring it out the bad in me and, like Gumball said, enhance it. So I was totally agreeing with Gumball when he said to get rid of the other me,

"So we need to get rid of it." He said, and I nodded,

"Please." I said urgently,

"Get rid of her, or at least change it to be someone else." I continued, and Marshall nudged me with a grin,

"What've you got to hide? Don't tell me you have a bad side." He said with a slight laugh, and as I opened my mouth to talk, the other me spoke up,

"She sure does."

"You can shut up." I snapped, and then Marshall laughed,

"I'd love to see your bad side."

"I'm still here." Said Gumball, and I nodded at him,

"Take her and leave please." I quickly said, but as he reached for the other me, she jumped away so she was outside of his house,

"Hey!" I exclaimed, and Marshall floated over to her. He went to grab her, but Gumball pulled him back,

"You cannot touch her. You'll just make it turn into you." He said, and Marshall shook his foot away,

"Good. I can handle myself." He said, and I rolled my eyes. The other me had run away, so I chased after her,

"Ellis!" I called, and she turned around with a smirk,

"I needa talk!" I called, and caught up with ease. When I was running beside her, I tackled her to the ground,

"Get offa me!"

"Just listen!" I said, and finally held her down,

"Listen. We both know how bad we can be, so I'm getting rid of you."

"You can't kill yourself! That's like a messed up version of suicide." She said, and I nearly laughed,

"Yeah right. I'm not killing… myself…" I said, and blinked,

"Okay, I guess I am, but at the same time I'm not. But you just have to stop being me, and be something else."

"Sure fine, but I still won't die. No matter what I become, the body that I copy won't let me be destroyed. I'm basically indestructible." She said, and I glared at her,

"Marshall would kill you in a heartbeat."

"Not in this form."

"Really, I had no idea!" I exclaimed in her face, and she grinned,

"I can force myself to stay in this form."

"Then I'll kill you."

"There's your dark side." She said, and I laughed,

"I'm not like that; I just don't want you around. I'll get somebody else to do it. Maybe have Marshall put you in the NightOsphere." I said, and then the cocky look left her face, making me grin,

"Not so confident now, are we?"

"Doesn't matter. Go ahead and kill me." She said, and I frowned,

"Okay, I would never say that."

"I know, but I would."

"You're me, genius!" I exclaimed, and then Marshall was beside us,

"You got her?" He asked, and my head whipped around to face him angrily,

"You don't say."

"She's easy to rile up." Said the other me, and I slapped myself.

Not myself, but the other me.

Marshall laughed, and I sighed,

"Get rid of her please." I mumbled, and then got off of her. Marshall reached down and grabbed her upper arm. As he lifted her up, I realized that she had made sure she didn't change. She smirked at me, and then Marshall looked at me,

"Why didn't she change?" He asked, and then I put my hands in my pockets,

"Because she forced herself not to."

"Are you sure you're the real one?" He asked me, and I sighed,

"I'm positive dude. Here," I said, and held my arm out,

"I won't change." I continued, and he touched my arm to test it. He smiled,

"Good."

"Okay, so where do I go?" Asked the other me, and I looked at her,

"You should die."

"Be nice." Said Marshall, and he looked at her,

"The NightOsphere seems good." He said, and I laughed,

"So she still dies."

* * *

**I actually hate this chapter ._. It's really bad, choppy, and pointless like most of my pencils. **

**Wow, that was the worst joke I've ever said… **

**Okay, never mind about all that, just read and review.**

**~Moohdle**


	23. This Just Got Serious

**Sorry for not updating much, I was floopin' busy. **

**Well, I have nothing more to say to you people. **

**Read, review, and enjoy. **

* * *

**Marshall's P.O.V**

Okay, so after sending the second Ellis to the NightOsphere, I had to find out more about this 'bad side' of hers.

Apparently so did Gumball, because he refused to leave,

"I need to question Ellis before I go." Was what he kept telling me, and I always just huffed while rolling my eyes. The both of them were currently beside me; Ellis answering the questions Gumball asked her,

"Is there any way that you could possibly _show _us your bad side?" He asked, and I was actually convinced he wanted to see it for the same reasons _I _did,

"No." She replied, and Gumball looked impatient,

"Please, this is important information that I need to know! I need to know how bad you can be so that I never think of creating something like the Identity Thief again!" He exclaimed, but she stood strong with her arms crossed,

"No Gumball. It's not even my choice."

"What do you mean?" He asked her, and she sighed,

"Listen bro, I can't just act all bad right _now_; I'd probably burst out laughing or something. I'm not a serious person, unless someone's about to die or something." She said, and I looked at her,

"You should really be asking Marshall or something. He's just naturally bad. My bad side doesn't show unless I'm aggravated." She said, and I grinned at her. She noticed it, and glared at me,

"You can't aggravate me Marshall." She warned, and I laughed,

"I can aggravate everybody. Isn't that right, princess?" I said, and leaned my elbow on Gumball's head,

"Marshall please…" He muttered through clenched teeth, and I flashed Ellis a cocky grin to prove my point. She rolled her eyes and I floated around Gumball to float beside Ellis,

"Except me." She said bravely, and I thought it over. She did seem really calm and collected. Maybe she was right…

"I believe that's a challenge." I said to her, and she looked up at me,

"Whatever bro. Call it what you like." She said, and I saw Gumball light up,

"I have an idea!" He exclaimed, and we looked at him,

"What?"

"Well, how about it is a challenge!" He said with a grin, and we let him continue,

"I want to see this bad side of Ellis for my research, and Marshall wants to see it because he is an immature child."

"Hey!" I exclaimed angrily, but he continued,

"I say we give Marshall 1 week to try and bring out the bad side in you. I won't be there, but I'll have a secret camera to observe."

"That's weird man." I said to him, and he sighed,

"It's just because I have more important things to do than hang around you guys."

"Aw, that's cold man!" Said Ellis, though I knew she was faking it,

"Really dude, talk about bad friendship." I said, and he sighed,

"Marshall, you're rubbing off on her." He said, and I saw Ellis grin,

"This is who I am baby! Deal with it if you can." She said, and I laughed,

"Ugh… Anyway, that's what's going to happen. Marshall, for the next week I need you to be as annoying as possible towards Ellis. Aggravate her to an extent." He said, and then walked away. When he was gone, I looked at Ellis. She did a double take to my grin, and then frowned,

"You're never gonna win this."

"Oh so it _is _a challenge? Does that mean there's a prize?" I asked her, and she thought it over,

"Alright. Whaddya get if you bring out my bad side?"

"I get…" I started, and thought it over. What did I want from Ellis if I won?

I wanted her to be my girlfriend, but I could do that without the challenge,

"I'll have to think mine over. What do you want if you win?" I asked her, and she thought it over. For the next couple of seconds she was silent.

**Ellis's P.O.V**

What did I want from this dude if I won?

I so obviously knew that I was going to win though. I mean, nobody could aggravate me. You'd have to be really, really, really, really, _really _bad to bring out my bad side.

But what did I want? I really wanted some more of those waffles…

"I don't know what I want. At least, not anything that I seriously want. All I can think about is how I _don't have any more waffles thanks to you_." I said, and he blushed a dark blue,

"You saw that?"

"Of course I didn't. I just knew I could get it out of you." I said, and he grinned,

"You sneaky little…"

"I try." I replied. And he stared at me.

In fact, he stared at me for a full minute before grinning,

"What. Are. You. Staring. At." I said, putting pauses between my words, and his grin widened,

"This is aggravating isn't it?"

"A little. But not enough." I replied, and then he stared harder.

To be honest, I was feeling very, very uncomfortable. His eyes felt like they were boring freaking holes into mine. I'm surprised I didn't break down and scream, or cry, or even punch him in the face or something,

"Stop." I said, and his stare hardened,

"Stop it dude. I swear I'll punch you." I said, and his face stayed the same,

"I'm not kidding." I said with a warning tone, and this time I sighed,

"You know what; I'm gonna go rip apart your room looking for a spray can." I said, and then walked towards his house. I knew he was following,

"I think I might spray paint everything pink." I said, but he didn't answer,

"I'll destroy your bass. Maybe cut the strings. Ya got any pliers Marshall?" I asked as he floated beside me in silence. He wasn't staring at me anymore though; he was staring straight ahead,

"Do you still have Hamba? Or Hambo, whatever that stupid dolls name is." I said, purposely insulting his beloved toy. Despite my attempts at trying to get his attention now, he ignored me. I was getting a little irritated.

No I was not aggravated nor was I angry. Irritation is a totally different thing,

"Hey dude, the suns coming out." I said, looking towards the horizon. I had forgotten that it was night time. Marshall didn't have his umbrella, and we were a long way from his house,

"Dude, seriously. Stop walking beside me and go home." I said, and he still didn't answer,

"I swear on my life Marshall, I will beat the living stuff out of you if you don't say something or at least go home." Still no freaking answer,

"Fine. Die." I said finally, with a huff.

Of course now he looks at me,

"You would totally care if I died." He said, and I punched his cheek before he smirked or something,

"Hey!" he exclaimed, and I glared at him before walking again,

"You're mad aren't you?"

"Yeah, but I'm not really mad idiot…" I grumbled, and he laughed,

"Wow, now you're just plain grumpy."

"Stop talking." I said, and he floated directly in front of me. His feet touched the ground as he let himself drop, and I noticed the solid 15 inches separating us. He folded his arms and looked down at me with an annoyed look on his face,

"Listen. This next week is most likely gonna be the worst week ever for us. It's all thanks to Gumball too. But right now, you're not being very fun, and I don't like it."

"Who asked to see my bad side? You did, and this isn't even it. I'm just mildly annoyed right now." I said, and he glared,

"Yeah? Well so am I. Except I can be a lot worse than you, so I expect you to calm the fluff down."

"Why don't you?" I dared, and he sighed,

"Just… Just shut up right now okay."

"Again, why don't _you_?!" I yelled, and this time he looked really angry,

"Because I'm talking!"

"You think I didn't know that?!"

"Well from the way you're acting, I figured you didn't!" He yelled back, and I opened my mouth to speak again,

"Don't say anything, because it'll just be junk that no one cares about!" He said before I could speak, and I glared at him,

"Die in the f***ing sun for all I care." I said lowly, then turned around and started running to Finn's treehouse. I knew I was crying, and that's why I left.

I had a serious issue against people telling me that nobody cared about me. If somebody said that nobody cared about what I did, or who I was, or anything else for that matter, I broke down. I hated people who said that to other people, and I hated when it was said to me. It was like, the one thing that ever made me cry.

In fact, I wasn't even crying anymore as I ran. I was actually laughing slightly. I mean, wouldn't you? I just swore.

I even think Marshall was laughing.

* * *

**I honestly hate this story, but don't worry, after all this random crap that I have to get out of me, it'll be better. I promise you. **

**So about the swearing thing, that's like, the only time that'll ever happen. I'm not one for swearing, and I just needed something to make it all the more serious. **

**About Ellis's bad side; it doesn't show until later chapters. I'm talkin' 'bout, really far up. **

**Gonna give you all another spoiler:**

**SPOILER ALERT**

**She meets the little people. **

**Lol, I'm just ruining this story… **

**Anyway, so don't be worried about anymore swearing. It doesn't show at all anymore, so,**

**Read, review, and enjoy!**

**~Moohdle**


	24. Aaa's Newest Adventuress

**Sorry about not updating, I was at Waterfront yesterday. **

**Those bracelets they give you for the rides are like having a Nokia on your arm… **

**So, read review and enjoy! **

* * *

**Marshall's P.O.V**

Okay, yes I was a little rude. But Gumball told me to bug the bad side out of her, so I did.

Wait a minute… Since when did I listen to Gumball?

I never listened to Gumball, and after what just happened, I really think that I shouldn't have. I like-liked Ellis, and she most likely hated me now.

What is wrong with me? I'm such an idiot,

"Idiot…" I muttered to myself. For about half the day I'd been sitting in my room, floating above my bed. Schwabelle (**dunno if I spelled it right**) had been in my room occasionally, mewing for food, but I wasn't really paying attention. I think at one point Marceline was actually in my house because I saw a few of my things floating around. But I'm pretty sure she got bored because I wasn't responding to her tricks. Somebody had knocked on the door, and my phone had rang twice. I didn't bother to respond to any of this because I was busy thinking.

I felt like I was back when I accidently called her 'Fi', trying to find a way to apologize. But now I was trying to figure out what to say to her if she came back.

If she came back. She'd probably crash at either Cake's treehouse, or Finn's treehouse. I expected Cake's place, but then figured she might go to Finn and Jake because she hadn't hung out with them yet. Ellis was really complicated.

**Ellis's P.O.V**

"You're going down!" Finn exclaimed, and I laughed,

"Yeah right blondie!"

"Blondie!? What does that even mean!?" He questioned loudly, and then our game of Ping Pong got even more intense.

If that was even possible.

When I stormed away from Marshall, I'd gone to Finn's place to do something. Video games, eat, anything really. I was just bored, and I hadn't hung out with Finn yet. So when I got there, Jake and him told me that BMO was charging. Finn wouldn't let me play card wars with Jake, and eventually we had settled on either thumb wars, or Ping Pong.

We chose Ping Pong.

So for the past 20 minutes, Finn and I had been having a heated game of Ping Pong. We hadn't missed the ball, and we were both tied at 10 points,

"Is your arm tired at all?" I asked, and Finn laughed,

"Please, I throw a sword around every day. You on the other hand…" He said, and grinned,

"What, you think I can't handle this?" I asked, and then slammed the ball at him. With one swift move, he sent the ball back just as fast, and luckily for me, I was expecting his move. So with the same agility, I shot the ball back, and this continued for another 2 minutes,

"Come on you guys, one of you has got to win!" Complained Jake, and he continued to eat his popcorn,

"Calm down Jake, I'm trying!" Said Finn, and I laughed,

"Try harder!" I exclaimed, and then with all my strength, I shot the ball back at him. My move wasn't anticipated by him at all, and no ounce of his agility would be able to counter it. I watched in slow motion as the ball bounced off his side of the table, and as this paddle missed the ball, hit the wall behind him and then hit the ground. I watched Finn's face contort into confusion and disbelief, and felt mine shift into pure glee,

"I won!" I exclaimed, and laughed as I jumped up and down with happiness. Finn started to stutter with shock,

"But… I-I was…Whaaat!?" He exclaimed, and I laughed in his face,

"I won genius, and you lost! You totally owe me!" I exclaimed, and then Finn sighed. When the game had gotten really intense at around 5 points all, Finn had put a bet on it. Whoever lost the game owed the winner whatever they wanted, and I knew exactly what I wanted,

"So whaddya want?" Finn asked, and I smiled,

"I wanna learn how to adventure like you and Fionna." I said, and Finn blinked before he grinned,

"Really? That's gonna be easy!" He exclaimed, and then we fist bumped over the table,

"Awesome. Also, do you know of any secret places in Aaa?" I asked, and he frowned,

"Only in Ooo. But I guess it's the same here, to yeah, why?"

"I wanna see them all!" I said, and he grinned,

"Let's go right now!" He suggested, and then Jake stood up,

"Whoa whoa whoa, Finn we can't just take her to see all the secret places. She can't protect herself." He said, and Finn frowned,

"Oh yeah."

"Hey come on, that's not fair." I complained, and Finn shook his head,

"We don't want you to get hurt Ellis. Maybe when you're a better adventurer, so how about we get started on your adventuring lessons?" He asked, and I reluctantly nodded. Jake left the room to go grab something, and then Finn looked at me,

"So because you're new at this, we're gonna get you started at level one." He said, and then Jake came back with a rolled up piece of paper and a small box. Finn took the paper and pinned it against the wall,

"Level one is basic training. We'll teach you agility, strength, and other physical things for adventuring. Level two is basic weaponry. We'll teach you how to handle things like sling shots and daggers when you're ready." He said, and Jake pulled a small sling shot out of the box. It was basic wood that was smoothed down, and a small square of leather was attached for shooting,

"Level three is for slightly advanced weaponry like axes and such, and advanced physical skills like fighting with your fists." Said Jake, pointing to the paper. On it were 5 levels,

"Level 4 is for more advanced physical skills, and Level 5 is when you get your sword." Said Finn, and I felt my eyes light up,

"That's awesome! How long will it take for me to get to level 5?" I asked him, and he thought about it,

"A couple years. Like maybe, 3 or 4." He said, and I groaned,

"Really?"

"Yes. Adventuring takes years of practice to perfect." Said Jake, and then I heard a low laugh from above us,

"Not if you're good enough." Said a voice, and we all looked up. Marshall made himself visible and then grinned at me.

Again, I wasn't that mad anymore,

"Marshall! You're worse than Marceline!" Exclaimed Finn, and then Marshall looked at him,

"Shut up bear boy. I have to talk to Dee, so if you could kindly leave…" He said, and Finn sighed before walking out with Jake. When they were gone, he looked at me,

"So, what's up?" He asked, and I shrugged,

"Not much bro."

"You still mad."

"I never am." I replied, and then he grinned while floating over to me,

"Good." He replied, and I sighed,

"But I am sorry." He said, and then smiled,

"So you're gonna learn to adventure?" He asked, and I nodded,

"Finn and Jake refuse to take me to the secret areas in Aaa because I, 'can't take protect myself.'" I said quoting Jake's comment. Marshall laughed at what I said,

"I can just take you to those places and I can protect you." He said, and I smiled,

"Dude that's awesome." I said, but then shook my head,

"But really, you'd probs take me there if I was a 7 year old wanting to go. If Finn and Jake won't take me unless I'm ready, I wanna wait and learn to be Aaa's newest adventuress." I said, and grinned at the title I gave myself,

"That really rolls off the tongue, huh?" I said, and then Marshall nodded,

"Aaa's newest Adventuress." He repeated, and then played with my hair,

"You know, maybe we could even get you one of those hats that Finn and Fionna wear." He said, and I shook my head,

"I don't wear hat's that hide my hair. If it's like a beanie, then that's fine." I said, and then he smiled at me,

"But what animal? Finn's got a bear; Fionna's got a bunny…" He said, and thought for a minute. I did too and couldn't decide on an animal. _How about a fox? _Suggested a voice in my head, and then I decided against it, _If Marshall called Fionna 'Bunny', then you'll be called 'Foxy'. I think you'd rather be called something cuter. _Said the voice, and then I frowned. The voice in my head sounded familiar, _because someone as cute as you needs a cute nickname. _It said, and then my eyes widened as I saw Marshall grin,

"How are you doing that?!" I exclaimed, and then he laughed,

"Vampire thing. It's pretty good isn't it?" He asked, and I took a step back,

"Not when you mess with my thoughts bro. I'm never gonna trust the voices in my head again." I said, and then realized I made it seem like I already had voices in my head,

"No wait, I mean-"

"I know what you mean Dee. But really, what kind of hat do you want?" He asked, and I shrugged,

"I'll think about that later. For now, I have to learn to adventure!" I exclaimed, and he laughed as Finn and Jake came back in,

"You ready already?" Asked Finn, and I nodded,

"Let's do this!"

* * *

**Aha, I have no idea what I'm gonna do for the hat. **

**So, I have a very important mission for you all. If you choose to accept it, then you get a shout out in the next chapter. **

**This is what I need you to do:**

**Find a cute animal that isn't a bear, a bunny, or a cat. **

**If said animal has antlers, then remove the antlers and focus on the ears. **

**Make a small sketch of the hat with the ears on it. **

**It must be like a beanie. **

**When you've found the animal, and drawn the sketch, send me a pm about it. You don't need to send the sketch; I just want to know if ****_you _****think your idea would be good. **

**Once you've sent the pm, and I want pm's only please, I'll put a poll up to choose the best one. **

**Or I'll just choose one. **

**Either way, the winner gets a shout out and maybe I'll think about putting an OC of yours in my other story, 'What You Mean To Me'. (: **

**So, I'll let you all do that, and until then, enjoy this chapter ^^**

**Read and Review!**

**~Moohdle**


	25. Fionna In The Real World

**Alright, here's the next chapter! It's in Fionna's point of view, the one you've all been waiting for. The chapter after this will also be like this…**

**Read review and enjoy! **

**Oh, and just saying, time differences between Aaa and Earth is weird. **

**1 day in Aaa is 1 hour on Earth, so really it's been maybe 7 hours on Earth.**

**And also, by the next chapter, I won't be accepting any more hat ideas, and I'll put up the poll.**

**So read on!**

* * *

**[The day that Ellis went missing]**

**Fionna's P.O.V**

"Oh my gosh…" Said a voice, and my vision returned. What did the Ice Queen shoot at me anyway? Where was I,

"You're… You're Fionna!" Said the voice again, and I looked up. Everything looked different…

"From Adventure Time!" Whoever was talking was really getting on my nerves. Where was I anyway? I looked up more and saw a girl standing in front of me. I was on the floor, so I quickly stood up, looking at her. She was about my height, with curly blonde hair. She had a look of shock on her face, and I frowned,

"What are you staring at?" I asked her, and then her long eyelashes blinked twice, masking her brown eyes for a second,

"You're Fionna from Adventure Time." She said, and I frowned,

"Adventure Time? I'm Fionna the Human, greatest heroine in the land of Aaa!" I exclaimed, and then she grinned,

"I know, but you're Fionna!"

"Stop saying that! I know who I am." I replied, and then she shut her mouth. I saw that the girl was wearing a frilly pink top and a pair of really short black shirts. Her nails were painted pink, and her lips were glossy,

"Where am I?" I asked the strange girl, and then she blinked,

"You're on Earth. I'm Cassidy."

"Earth? I've heard of that."

"You have?" She asked, and I nodded. Marshall told me about the Earth that he once knew, but he never said it looked like this,

"Marshall Lee always told me about it." I replied, and this Cassidy girl giggled,

"Marshall Lee is real? Ohmigosh…" She said, and then muttered something about how 'Ellis would be so happy' or something like that. I didn't know who she was talking about, and I didn't care,

"Why does Earth look so weird?" I asked, and then she nodded,

"You're in a 3 dimensional world now."

"I was in a 2 dimensional world before?" I asked her, and she nodded. I had never noticed before,

"Oh wow…" I said, and then Cassidy frowned,

"Listen Fionna, I have to go to the mall today because I'm meeting a friend. Now, my other friend Ellis was supposed to come, but she's disappeared."

"Where did she go?" I asked, and then Cassidy frowned,

"Well where did you come from?"

"Aaa." I replied, and then Cassidy nodded,

"I guess she's in Aaa. But how about we give you something to wear, and then you can come to the mall with me." She said, and I looked at my clothes,

"I'm wearing clothes."

"I know. But…" She started, and I frowned,

"What?"

"You're clothes are too innocent. We need to get you something so you'll fit in to today's clothing. You look about my size." She said, and then left the room I was in. I followed her into a larger room that looked like her bedroom. I couldn't see Cassidy anywhere until she came out of a closet holding a bunch of clothes,

"Try these on." She said, and put the clothes in my arms,

"This is a lot of clothes." I said, and figured it would take a while to get changed and unchanged into all of them,

"Yep. So go try them on while I reschedule with Mattea."

* * *

After Cassidy had finished 'rescheduling', she made me retry all the outfits on until she settled on one. A tight white T-shirt and a pair of light blue denim shorts that were _way _too short. I mean really, I couldn't bend over without the shorts riding up or something. Luckily Cassidy had these things called 'spandex' that I wore underneath the shorts. After that she gave me some short socks, and yellow and white sneakers,

"These are Ellis's shoes, but I think you'll fit into them." She had said when she handed them to me. The shoes fit perfectly, but had a little bit of room in them,

"I think I'm ready." I said to her, but she frowned,

"Your hair." She simply said, and I grabbed the tuft of hair sticking out from my hat,

"What's wrong with my hair?"

"You can't wear your hat over it." She said, and I frowned. I opened my mouth to protest, but before I could speak, she whipped my hat off my head and revealed my long blonde hair. Cassidy gasped,

"Your hair is longer than what I thought…" She said, and I shrugged,

"I never get around to cutting it…" I said sheepishly, and she nodded. My hair went just past my ankles, but that never bothered me. I just stuffed it in my hat somehow.

The same way Finn used to stuff his hair in his hat, before he gave it to that witch to save Jake,

"Well, I can get my mom to cut it quickly, or we can put it into a ponytail." She suggested, and I frowned,

"I don't really want to cut it, but the ponytail think wouldn't work…"

"Alright, so let's just get my mom to cut it real quick. I told Mattea we'd be at the mall by noon, and it's 9 now, so we have plenty of time!" She exclaimed, and then spun me around. With her hands, she felt my hair to find a good size to cut it,

"How about we cut it at your waist?" She asked, and I shrugged,

"Alright, but-" Before I could continue, she grabbed my wrist and dragged me downstairs.

I really hoped her mom was good at these things.

* * *

**Okay, so really bad way to end it, but the next chapter'll be more promising. It'll still be in Fionna's P.O.V and all, so Smellis and Marshall are on hold. **

***Please hold for Fionna's point of view* **

**Lol, so yeah, about the hat things. The next chapter for this story will be up after the next chapter of What You Mean to Me, so everyone has until then to send ideas. **

**I've gotten some really good ideas, and most of them are really cute ^^ I really can't choose between at least 2 of them, but I won't say which ones. **

**The poll will go up after the next chapter of this story is submitted, and then you can all vote (: Oh yeah, and I can't really remember how many I was gonna narrow it down to, but now I'm saying:**

**I'll choose the top 5 or 7 ideas, depending on the amount I receive, and then put them in the poll. **

**So yeah, review and submit ideas! **

**~Moohdle**


	26. New Guy

**I have updated the cover picture, and personally, I think it's a good drawing of mine. **

**Well, to everybody who entered the hat comp., I'm sorry to say I've chosen a last minute entry. **

**Look-Its-Your-Honor suggested a fox hate, which personally wanted all along. I mean, that's the only thing that looks remotely good to me.  
So his OC will be chosen, and put into the story in this chapter.**

**Near the end though, and then his character, Devon will be more constant.**

**Btw, What You Mean to Me will be on hold for a bit. **

**So enjoy this chapter of Switching Worlds, read, and review! **

* * *

**Ellis' P.O.V**

"Okay Ellis, let's start you off with basic work outs." Jake said, and Finn smiled,

"So like, push ups, running and lifting." Finn said. I nodded and watched Jake turn into a treadmill,

"Run on me!" He exclaimed, and I grinned before stepping on him,

"So, are you gonna start out slow or-"

"Go!" Finn exclaimed, and then Jake made the part to run on start up. I smiled and started jogging,

"Wow, this isn't so bad." I said, but spoke to soon. The mill sped up, and I was forced to hold onto the handles as I ran as fast as I could,

"Jake! Jake slow down I'm gonna die!" I exclaimed, and Marshall laughed,

"Shut up Marshall!" I yelled at him, and even Jake was laughing. I rolled my eyes and continued to run on the fake treadmill. _Hey, this is getting easier!_ I thought happily, and found myself keeping up with the speed. Eventually, I let go of the handles and ran on my own, so Finn clapped,

"Yeah! You're doing it!" He exclaimed, and then Jake slowed down. When I stopped running and got off, my adrenaline left my body and I was instantly winded,

"Oh man… That was tough." I asked as Finn walked up, and he smiled,

"Running is the second thing you need for adventuring. You'll always need to be able to run either away, or after something." Finn said to me, so I nodded before straightening up,

"Alright. So what's next?"

"Now you get to learn about lifting! Lifting heavy objects is something that is essential on some adventures. If you go out alone, you'll need to be able to take care of yourself." Finn said, and Jake nodded,

"Though most of the time you should have an adventuring buddies with you so you have backup."

"Exactly. That's why I bring Jake along with me." Finn said, and Jake frowned,

"Isn't that why I bring _you _along with _me_?"

"I don't know…" Finn said, and I glanced at the lifting objects they had set up for me. There was a small barrel, a medium sized table, and a large barrel. Jake noticed me looking and smiled,

"Oh yeah." He said, and walked over to them,

"These are what you'll be training with. For now, you only have to lift the small barrel." He explained, and I glanced at the large barrel,

"Can Finn lift that one?" I asked, and watched Finn grin,

"Yuh-huh I can!" He said, and ran over to it. I watched in amusement as he failed to even get a good grip on it,

"Ugh… come on… come _on_." He said, and Marshall laughed from beside me,

"Well, it seems you're not that far behind in your training." He said, and when I looked at him, he had his hands behind his back. I looked up at him with a look,

"What's behind your back?" I questioned him, and he smirked,

"I'll tell you when you lift that small barrel." He replied, so I rolled my eyes. Without hesitating, I walked over to the small barrel and lifted it with both hands. He blinked before grinning,

"I meant with one arm."

"You didn't say that."

"Yeah, but I meant it." He said, and I laughed before abruptly stopping,

"Yeah, and I meant to punch you in the face earlier, but I didn't." I replied, and then put down the barrel,

"I thought you weren't violent?"

"I thought you were gonna tell me what was behind your back?" I retorted, and he sighed,

"Fine, I'll tell you." He said, and pulled out a white thing. I looked at it before looking back up at him,

"Well wasn't this worth it?" I said sarcastically, and he rolled his eyes before tossing it at me. When I caught it, I straightened it out a bit. It was a white beanie with fox like ears on it. The tips of the ears were rich blue, and shortly faded into the white parts again. About ¼ of the ears were blue,

"Well, now it's worth it." I said with a smile, and Finn walked up,

"Watcha got Ellis?" He asked, and I smirked,

"A hat. Marshall, how on Earth did you manage to make or find this in such quick time?" I asked Marshall, and he shrugged,

"I may have picked up some magic from Ashley."

"Well, thanks man." I told him, and then put it on. It was a great fit, and Marshall grinned,

"It looks cute on you." He said, and I quickly turned around so he wouldn't see me blush. I saw Jake walked over,

"Well, you've completed stage one of the lifting practice. You can try the table if you want, but I wouldn't try the big barrel until you've had more practice." He said, and I nodded. I was thinking about trying the table, but wasn't really convinced that I could do it. Finn did want me to do more exercises though, so I had other things to do.

* * *

"This is all gonna be worth it… This is all… gonna be worth it…" I found myself muttering, and took the ice pack off my neck.

So, it was like, half an hour after training finished and I was sitting on the floor in Marshall's living room. During training, Finn was teaching me to be more agile, and we all found out that was my weakness. I accidently hit my neck off of something I can't remember, and had to stop the practices.

I mean, I was fine. It didn't even hurt that much. So what if I could barely move my head, I could still kind of run,

"How're you feeling?" I heard Marshall ask as he flew in, and I scoffed,

"Me? I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You hit your head pretty bad." Marshall said, and I frowned,

"I hit my head?"

"Yeah." He replied, and I blinked. I decided against telling him that I thought I hit my neck,

"You're positive you're fine?"

"Pfft, I'm fantastic." I replied, and then he went back in the kitchen,

"Hey, while you're in there, can I get a sandwich?" I called, and there was a short silence before he actually walked back in and stared at me,

"You are the bravest girl I have ever met. Not once have I ever had a female ask me to make _them_ a sandwich." He said, and I grinned,

"Well get used to it man." I replied, and he smirked before walking back into the kitchen,

"Whaddya want on that sandwich?"

"Put it on hold, I'll want it later." I replied, and put the ice pack on my head. Did I pass out or something? How hard did I hit my head? To be sure I wasn't forgetting anything; I went through my life in my head. My name, age, family members, country, address, phone number, friends, hair colour, eye colour, where I was, how long I had been here.

Good, I didn't have amnesia.

But really, I couldn't remember what I hit my head on, how I did it and for a while, where I had actually been hit.

Oh well, it's not like it was that important anyway,

"Hey, because you're feeling fantastic, wanna go check out the forest?" Marshall asked as he floated in, and I glanced at the apple in his hand,

"Ehh, alright. I have nothing better to do." I replied, and stood up. He quickly finished off the apple before leading me to the door. Right before he touched the handle, a knock came from the other side.

Marshall gave me a look,

"Maybe it's Finn?" He suggested, and I shrugged,

"Why would he-" Another knock came from the door and Marshall groaned,

"Impatient much?" He muttered, and opened the door. I was surprised to not see Finn, but at the same time I totally expected him not to be there. Instead, there stood a tall boy. He was maybe 3 inches taller than me, with really dark hair. Like, it wasn't black like Marshall's hair; it was just really dark brown. The guy had pale skin, but it wasn't grey like Marshall's. It was like… pale cocaison skin colour. Meaning he was human.

I wasn't _that _surprised, I mean, I live with over 7 billion humans. But I was a little surprised to see a _fourth _human in Aaa.

He was a scrawny kid, and he had blue eyes. I looked him up and down to see he was wearing a blue T-shirt, and dark blue jeans. I recognized the Nike symbol on his orange and white shoes, and frowned slightly. Nike was a shoe brand I didn't really like.

The boy looked at Marshall and frowned a bit, before glancing at me,

"Uh, I'm Devon…" He said, and I had to stop myself from just laughing in his face.

I mean really, where the heck did this random guy come from?

* * *

**And there we go! Go check out Look-Its-Your-Honor's profile, and read his newest story, Forced to be a fanboy. It describes Devon in a much more personal way.**

**Alright, so again guys, I'm sorry for just slipping under the radar for a bit, but I'm back. **

**I won't be updating every day, but I will be updating more often. **

**TTFN, Ta Ta For Now!**

**~Moohdle**


	27. First Day Misimpressions

**So, I lied to you all. I'm updating again on the second day**

**:D **

**Don't get used to this. Or maybe you will, who knows, I may get into the rhythm of updating every day! **

**Well, read, review and enjoy~!**

* * *

**Devon's P.O.V (Before he entered the land of Aaa)**

"I hate you all!" I yelled behind me, and slammed my bedroom door. I locked the door so I could be alone, and pushed my dresser against it. How could they do that to me on my birthday!?

Allow me to give a brief introduction. My name is Devon Hines, and I'm a fourteen year old boy from Earth. Today's my birthday, and my idiot brothers decided to embarrass me in front of everybody there. I was just about to open my first present, and then they pants me.

Unfortunately, more than just my pants came off.

After I had pulled everything back up, I ran upstairs where I now sit,

"Why?" I questioned myself quietly, and held my head,

"Why on my _birthday_!?" I exclaimed, and then sighed before standing up and walking past my bed to a family picture on my wall,

"Why did I have to have such a…" I growled at the picture, and glared at my brothers in it,

"Such a _crappy family_!?" I yelled, and went to punch the photo. To my utter surprise, right before I hit the picture, a weird blue and white portal thing opened up and I fell through,

"HELP!" I yelled, but my voice cancelled out as I fell through the other side and landed on grass or something.

I mean, it _felt _like grass, but it hardly looked like it. It was all flat, and really bright,

"Where… where the heck am I?" I asked myself, and stood up to look around. It was flat, colourful, and slightly familiar. After taking one last look around, I started walking forward. Maybe if I found somebody, hopefully someone who was nice, I would be able to find out where I was. A few yards later, I came across a cave.

A cave? This place didn't seem like the kind of area for a deep dark cave. I also wasn't too sure on going inside, but for some reason I found myself walking in slightly. I could see a nice looking house from where I was, and that's when it hit me.

I was in Adventure Time. I was _in _Adventure Time.

How was I in Adventure Time? It was just a show, how could I have possibly landed here, near Marceline's house.

Oh my gosh, Marceline's house! If I went inside, I'd get to see her! With a shy smile, I walked up to the door and knocked on it. There was no answer for a second, so I knocked again.

What am I doing, how am I supposed to say hi? What do I do if she's not-

"Impatient much?" I heard a guy's voice say. A guy? I thought this was Marceline's house.

I had no time to ditch the house, as the door swung open and there stood Marshall Lee.

Great,

"Uh, I'm Devon…" I said, and saw a girl about five inches smaller than him. She took one look at me before she looked like she was holding in her laughter. The girl had shoulder length light brown hair and blue eyes,

"Who are you?" Marshall asked, and I blinked. I just told him who I was,

"He just told you, genius." The girl said, and Marshall frowned at me,

"He told me his name, not where he came from."

"Well you didn't ask that now did you?"

"Are you really gonna do this?" Marshall asked and turned to the girl. She shrugged, and I cleared my throat,

"We're talking new kid." Marshall said to me, and the girl punched his arm. I snickered slightly as he yelped in pain,

"Well thanks for that Ellis." He said, and 'Ellis' smirked,

"Well don't be rude." She replied, and then looked at me,

"Hi random guy, I'm Ellis. Where did you come from?" She asked, and I put my hands in my pockets,

"I came from Earth, and somehow got here. I fell through a portal or something." I replied, and then her eyes lit up,

"Dude, the same thing happened to me!" She exclaimed happily, and I blinked. Why was she happy about this, I just fell into this world with no apparent way out,

"Oh well, okay then. Do you know how to get out of here?" I asked, and she looked like she wanted to laugh and cry at the same time,

"Nope, Not a clue. Gumball and Bubblegum were working on it I think, but I'm pretty sure they gave up or something." She said, and I smiled,

"Wait, Prince Gumball _and _Princess Bubblegum are here? I thought this was-"

"Dude, you're in Aaa. All the other guys know about the originals." Ellis told me, and I nodded. I was a fan of Prince Gumball, and was glad he'd be here,

"Wow, so where's Marceline? Is she here?" I asked them both, and Ellis nodded,

"Yeah, she's somewhere. I can't really remember where she lives actually."

"Ellis, you were there on your first day here." Marshall said to her, and she waved her hand away,

"If it's not important, I don't make an effort to remember. It's somewhere around here." She said, and then looked at me,

"So Devon, you look like a fan of Adventure Time, who do you wanna see first?" She asked, and I grinned,

"Prince Gumball." I replied, causing Marshall to scoff,

"I would've chosen a better dude, or a dude in general, but whatever." He said, and I frowned at him. He was kind of a jerk.

Nope scratch that, I saw the Fionna and Cake episode, he's a big jerk,

"Does what I say to you go through one ear and out the other? Be nice, geez." Ellis told him, and then the two of them walked around me. Marshall shut the door, and looked at me,

"Well let's go." He said, and gave me a look before following Ellis. I turned and followed the two until Ellis sighed,

"Marshall I'm getting on your back."

"What? No." He said, and I watched in amusement as she got on his back anyway,

"Does what I say to you go through one ear and out the other?" He taunted, and I sped up so I was beside them. When I was in their view, Ellis looked at me,

"So dude, what was your life like back on Earth?" She asked, and I pursed my lips,

"It's… okay?" I replied, and then she nodded,

"So how old are you?" She asked me, and I was glad for the change of subject,

"It's my birthday today, I'm 14."

"Awesome man. I'm 13." She replied, and the Marshall shot a side glance at me,

"Why are you so fond of Prince Gumwad?" He asked with clear rudeness, and Ellis looked just about ready to slap him upside the head,

"Marshall, for the love of- just stop talking." She said, and Marshall rolled his eyes,

"I'm just saying."

"Well I'm, 'just saying' that you should shut up before I punch your teeth out." She said, and I let out a small laugh before clamping a hand over my mouth. Marshall glared at me,

"Don't even say it Marshall." Ellis told him, and Marshall sighed before turning his head as we continued walking,

"So Devon, does anybody know you're gone?" Ellis asked, and I shrugged,

"Well, no I don't think so. Maybe now, but I barricaded my door shut…" I replied, and Ellis blinked,

"Why?"

"Long story." I replied, and she nodded,

"Care to share?" She asked, and I chewed my cheek,

"My brothers decided to embarrass me on my birthday…"

"Sounds like something I would do." Marshall said, and Ellis smacked the side of his head,

"What-! What did I do, that wasn't even rude!" He exclaimed, and Ellis rolled her eyes,

"It was and you know you were trying to be. Don't think I can't tell when you're being rude." She said, and then looked at me,

"I think he'll learn not to be rude after a few good slaps." She said, and I smiled in response.

* * *

The rest of the way there was silent, and when we got to the Candy Castle, the banana guards wouldn't let me in,

"Come on, he's not bad." Ellis said to one of them, and Marshall smirked at me in pure glee.

I didn't like this guy,

"Sorry Ellis, but I can't let random people in the castle." One of them replied,

"Dude, come on. Marshall, just get them to move." Ellis said to Marshall, and Marshall just laughed,

"Haha, no."

"Marshall, oh my goodness, what is your problem with this kid?" She asked, and Marshall folded his arms while keeping his mouth shut. Ellis groaned and turned back to the banana guards,

"Can you let _me_ in at least?" She asked, and then the guards stepped aside. She glared at Marshall,

"You're coming with me."

"No thanks." He replied, and she sighed,

"Fine. Don't be rude." She said, then looked at me,

"Tell me if he's rude or something." She said, and then walked into the castle. When she was gone, I backed away from Marshall and the guards and just stood there with my hands in my pockets. I saw Marshall glaring at me before he walked over and stood over me,

"Y-yes?" I asked, and he just glared.

Alright, that was enough.

I took a step back and frowned at him,

"Okay, I haven't been here more than an hour, and you just hate me."

"I don't hate you kid, I'm just seeing how much of a wimp you really are." He replied, and I sighed. So he was basically just trying to find out if he could pick on me.

To be honest, he could. I mean, I was kind of brave, but not brave enough. I knew who Marshall Lee was, and I knew how intimidating he was, so I was wary of him. I would stand up for myself if he pushed me over the edge though,

"I-I'm not a wimp." I replied, and he laughed,

"Okay, listen, you're pretty lucky Ellis is here to keep me in line." He said, and then looked me up and down,

"Even if she is the shortest one out of us…" He said, and I nodded slightly. For 13, she was kind of short,

"But that doesn't matter."

"Well, I just think it's funny that she can have control over you. I mean, you're the vampire king. She's a 13 year old human girl." I replied, and he glared,

"Shut up." He said, and then I saw Ellis walk out of the castle with Prince Gumball,

"Hey guys!" She called, and waved us over. I happily walked up to her and the Prince, and smiled,

"Devon, this is Prince Gumball. Prince Gumball, Devon." She said, and Prince Gumball gave me a polite smile,

"It's nice to meet you Devon; I am Prince Bubba Gumball, ruler of the Candy Kingdom." He said, and I grinned,

"I know... I mean as in I, I knew, I mean-... I'm sorry; it's nice to meet you! Nicer then you think! Sorry if I come off the wrong way! May I ask if you know how I got here, and how she got here...? With _him_…" I asked, and sent an odd look towards Marshall. Prince Gumball frowned,

"Well, I'm sure you got here the same way Ellis did. When Ellis first arrived here, she told me she was with one of her friends when she got pulled into a blue and white portal. On that same day, Fionna got sent into Ellis's world." He said, and I frowned. Fionna was gone?

"I fell into a blue and white portal too." I replied, and then glanced at Ellis,

"Ellis and I are from Earth."

"Yes, she told me on the way down. How long have you been in Aaa?" He asked,

"I just got here today." I replied, and he nodded,

"Well, then I should take attendance in the land of Aaa. Devon, the Ice Queen shot Fionna with a ray, causing her and Ellis to fall through portals, therefore switching worlds. I'm guessing that's how you got here." Gumball told me, and Ellis folded her arms and stood beside Marshall,

"So who's missing?"

* * *

**And that ladies and gentlecakes, is the second newest chapter of Switching Worlds. **

**My deepest apologies to those who entered the hat contest in hopes of their OC winning a spot in the story.**

**I just really wanted a fox hat. I mean, some of your guys' ideas were just great, but you should use those for your own stories ^^ **

**So, Look-Its-Your-Honor's OC, Devon, is the newest character. Your-Honor will be helping me out for Devon's actions, speaking parts, and his P.O.V. **

**Well, that's it. **

**TTFN, Ta Ta For Now! **

**~Moohdle **


	28. Calling Up The Land of Aaa

**Look at me go; 3 chapters in 3 days woo hoo! ^^**

**Well, I just love how you're all getting Finn's name wrong :) It's spelled with two n's. **

**Anyway, read, review and enjoy~!**

* * *

**Mystery P.O.V (Ooh, mysterious… Well, mysterious until you read on. Then it becomes obvious…)**

I could not believe that my plan had worked. I had retrieved another human from the girl's world. It had been so easy, but I had found that I had many flaws in my plan.  
For one thing, I could not send things into the human's world, without it coming back distorted. For example; I had sent the snail that I had used to live. I opened the portal, tossed it in, and waited. When I pulled it back though, the shell was black with a white scorch on it, and its body was frail and broken. That meant that if I left the retched world of Aaa, I would never be able to return without coming back weaker than I have ever been before. One question had I asked myself was, 'Where did the second human go?' Why did he not come through the portal and land at my feet, ready to be controlled and used? Of course I was able to find him easily though, he was with that other human.

Just the thought of a new world, ready to be destroyed by me, was just… perfect. I couldn't wait to perfect my plan, so that I could eventually obliterate the second human race in existence.

* * *

**Ellis's P.O.V**

"Marceline's still here!" I called, and then dialed Finn's number. After two tones, Jake answered,

"Hello?"

"Hey Jake, is Finn still there?" I asked him,

"Yeah, why? You wanna talk to him?" He asked, but I shook my head,

"No that's cool, just making sure. Later!" I said, and then hung up. When the phone was down, I looked up,

"Jake and Finn are still here." I said, and everyone nodded before returning to their own telephones. For the past twenty minutes, Marshall, Gumball, Devon and I had been calling up the land of Aaa to make sure everyone was still here,

"Starchy's here!" Marshall called,

"Both LSP's are here!" Gumball called, and I dialed Cake's number. When she picked up, I sighed with relief,

"Hello?"

"Hey Cake, just wondering if you were home." I said, and she chuckled,

"Well I am. I'm just here with Mono and my kittens; family reunion." She said, and I smiled,

"So watcha need?" She asked,

"Nothing, just making sure everyone was there."

"Lady Rainicorn and the puppies are here!" Devon called, and I nodded before returning to my call,

"So I'll see you later Cake, say hi to the kittens for me."

"Sure thing sugar, bye!" She said, and I hung up,

"Lord Monochromicorn, the kittens and Cake are still here!" I said, and then sighed,

"Okay guys, we've called everybody here. I'm pretty sure nobody went missing." I said, and then everyone hung up their phones. Gumball frowned at us,

"Well, if nobody went missing, then why did Devon come here? You only came here because Fionna went missing, and it shouldn't work any other way." He said to me, causing Marshall to put his head in his hands,

"I just called everybody in the fluffy kingdom, everybody in the NightOsphere, and pretty much half of Aaa." He said with clear boredom in his voice. Devon gave him a look before glancing at everyone else,

"Well, I called Ghost princess, and she said everybody in the graveyard was fine." He said, and I shrugged,

"I guess nobody else from Aaa got sent to Earth then." I said, and then Gumball left the room. When he was gone, I put my head on the desk and sighed. This was boring, and I hated it.

I mean, I cared for the people in Aaa, because I'm pretty sure if a candy person got sent in, they'd get sent somewhere to be experimented on or something. But really, nobody had been reported missing,

"So, I think we're done here." Marshall said, and I put my head up,

"Really?"

"Yeah. Nobody's missing, I say we bail." He said, and I glanced at Devon,

"What about you Devon? You wanna head out?" I asked him, and he shrugged,

"Umm... Well if there's nothing else to do... I guess..." He said, and I fist pumped,

"Awesome. I'll go tell Gumball that we're heading out." I said, and then left the room.

**Devon's P.O.V**

Now that Ellis was gone, it was just Marshall and I, and I really didn't want to be alone with him,

"You weren't meant to be here." Marshall said lowly, and I looked at him. He was staring at me,

"What?"

"You weren't meant to come here. If nobody went missing, and Simone didn't bring you here with that ray, then that means it was an accident." He said, and I blinked. I opened my mouth to talk, but then Ellis jumped into the room,

"Alright, let's go guys." She said, and Marshall looked at her before sending me a slight glare,

"How about we got to the cloud kingdom?" He said, and Ellis shook her head,

"Nah, I'd rather do something else. Like maybe… just adventure or something!" She said, and I sighed. I didn't really wanna adventure on my first day,

"I wanna just… Settle into the area first… Is that okay?" I asked, and she shrugged,

"Whatever. So do you want a tour or something, because we can just drop you off with Finn or something like that?" She asked, but I shook my head,

"Trust me; I've actually took my time to see Ooo... And Aaa? It's fine! And i was wondering... Maybe I could stay with you? You're the only _sane_ human I'll be seeing for a while now... hehehe..." I replied, and she nodded,

"Sure thing man. We could always play ping pong at Finn's house, or chill at Marshall's-"

"He's not 'chilling' at my house." Marshall said, and then Ellis turned slowly to face him,

"Marshall, I'm seriously just gonna beat you with an inch of your life if you continue with this attitude." She said to him, and he glared at me,

"Dude, I just told you!"

"I didn't say anything!" He argued, and she laughed,

"Yeah, I saw you glare at him." She replied, and then sighed,

"Marshall, can I talk to you over there for a minute?" She asked him, and he reluctantly followed her out of the room. When they were gone, I could hear them talking slightly, but not what they were saying. It was actually really funny to see Ellis overpowering Marshall like that, and I was really glad for the protection I was getting already. When they walked back in, Ellis pointed behind her with her thumb,

"Well, let's go chill at Marshall's place." She said, and I followed her out of the candy room, clear to stay away from Marshall.

* * *

**I'm really sorry about this pointless ending, but I've got an exceptionally painful headache, and I just had to get this out of the way.**

**Fionna and Cassidy's chapter will be next up.**

**Blah blah blah,**

**~Moohdle**


	29. Not a Chapter

**Alright, this isn't a chapter, but I just have to point this out;**

**This is my story, and I can write it however I want to. That anonymous reviewer, who totally insulted my story, should seriously think twice about how they review something. **

**First of all, I explained that the world she was in was flat, meaning 2D. I'm sure anyone would be able to notice if they were in a cartoon. **

**My character did not pinpoint her location instantly, she recognized the landscape. **

**Second, she isn't a real person. This is a fan****_fiction_****; fiction meaning not real. This story is a fake story, and any smart person would be able to realize that.**

**Also, just because ****_you _****think that Ooo/Aaa combo is pretty dumb, does ****_not _****make it dumb, or stupid. That is your opinion, and unless you have anything nice to say, just keep your mouth shut and sit there quietly.**

**Many people would question what land they were in, because there are in fact ****_two_****. If you had read the story properly, instead of skimming over the lines, then you would have seen that Ellis in fact ****_does _****think that she is in Ooo first. She even says it out loud, before then thinking, hey, maybe it's Aaa. There is a chance of that.**

**"Epic free running skills." Really? You just had to find another reason to shoot a bullet in my story.**

**You do ****_not_**** call me childish. How dare you call me childish? That is insulting, and just plain rude. What you've done to this story is ****_not _****critique it; you have insulted it with no means to give me help for future chapters. Many people have based their OC characters off of themselves, so it's not like I'm the one oddball out. **

**You cannot call my story garbage, and you cannot tell me that I'm cluttering up the internet and making this a bad site. If you want to see "cluttering up the internet" check out some porn sites, or even better, websites that send viruses to your computer. That's what, "cluttering up the internet" is. I'm even surprised that you were such a coward, that you went on guest profile just so I couldn't find out who you were. **

**There will be no chapter up today because I was extremely busy cleaning, but there will be chapters up tomorrow. To all of you readers who actually enjoy this story, and have seen this review, just think of it as an encouragement to me to make me keep writing this story. **


End file.
